


Twisted

by Harrish6



Category: Bittybones - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Emotional Manipulation, Error does what he wants, Error needs a hug, Error protection squad, Fresh does what he wants, Fresh is called the Corrupter, Fresh is the Destroyer Instead of Error, Ink needs to watch what he says, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phobias, Yandere Fresh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6
Summary: In this AU, Error never left the Anti-Void. Error never remembered his past or anything before living in the Anti-Void. Only knowing he was a error, what The Voices told him, and how to talk and sleep.  He never met Ink, never had the need to destroy worlds. In this AU, Error never became the Destroyer of Worlds. All he wanted was to stop feeling so lonely, to understand and belong. Error wanted to leave the Anti-Void.But Balance is needed. Error never became the Destroyer, so someone else would have to.In this AU, Fresh is more vicious, more violent. He can feel anger, hatred, and jealousy. Fresh became jealous of all the other Monster's being able to feel happiness, being able to feel love. To be loved. He wanted feel that, but couldn't no matter how he tried. In this AU, Fresh became the Corrupter of Worlds. Spreading his fresh virus across the Multiverse, possessing whoever he wanted, and turning worlds into a fresh paradise. All he wanted was to feel happiness and love, to love and be loved in return.In this AU, their romance becomes twisted, unhealthy, and dependent.In this AU, the Multiverse will tremble before them.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Error remembers nothing of his past world or about a lot in general. I think the reason Error became the Destroyer is because he remembered his world and hated how their were Monster's he knew, but looked and acted different. It would be like torture to him, to see faces he loves only to be twisted into something unfamiliar. In this story he only remembers the Anti-Void. He has forgotten basic living as well, like what food is, how to eat, and what magic or a soul is. It's not like the Anti-Void is bursting with life. Error knows he can do things, like make his string, but doesn't know why he can do it and how it is possible. He only knows what the Voices has told him. He never made a portal yet, so he has never left. Stuck for god knows long with only the Voices to keep him company. Error, in this story, is mostly confused and excited when he finally opens a portal to a AU.
> 
> Fresh has taken Error's place in this story, become known as the Corrupter instead of the Destroyer. He can feel some emotions already, but not the happy ones. After some time Fresh becomes enraged and jealous that these other Monsters can be happy, while he can't. So he decides he can do something about that. Fresh still possess other Sans's, but he doesn't stop there. He turns the whole underground, like say Undertale, into a UnderFresh. The characters and the world around them turning into fresh versions of themselves. But the coding in the worlds are not made for that and can not handle being turned into something it's not meant to be, the coding itself becomes twisted and corrupted. So the World that Fresh corrupted eventually crumbles and destroys itself. 
> 
> Ink, of course, hates this and tries to fight him to stop him. Fresh thinks that's amusing at most and eggs Ink on. Fresh doesn't mind there being more AU's, after all more worlds mean more possessing and corruption of course. He just hates that they can feel light and happy, while he can't. Fresh, when he finally feels love and happiness, refuses to let it go and will do whatever it takes to keep it. So yes, Fresh will be slightly yandere in later chapters. It may take a while though for that to come into play.
> 
> Every Universe has more then one world, or timeline, with little differences. Like if I write UnderSwap-14, that means UnderSwap World, timeline, and/or Dimension 14. Whatever you want to take it as. UnderSwap-Prime will be the original, or first, UnderSwap. Differences could include a less innocent Blueberry, or even little things like the building are different, or different choices were made. Like genocide, neutral, or pacifist choices. I'm doing this so I have more options later, if I destroy a world, but want to go back to it or use a character, I can. Also because I can see Ink giving in to Fresh's vicious teasing and decides to make more worlds, thinking its for the best, in retaliation, or even just trying to make things better in his own way.
> 
> I hope I explained everything clearly so no one gets confused later on why they are acting like they are. With all this out of the way, we can finally begin the story!

_White._

There was nothing but white as far as the eye could see. White walls, white floors, and a white ceiling. Error's shocked he hasn't gone blind yet from only ever seeing white. He would say he hated the color, but he doesn't know what other colors look like.

Error was laying down, looking around with blank eyes. Having nothing to do but wonder and sleep. And doing nothing but sleep has lost it's luster. So wondering it was!

**_'I wonder what other colors look like....Are they pretty? Or ugly?'_ **

_'Ugly, just like you.'_

_'Now, now, it's not like he will ever see them.'_

_Yeah! He's too weak!'_

>strong>"ShUT-uP...." Error grumbled weakly to The Voices, it was always the same. He slowly stood up from where he was laying. There was nothing to do but sleep and play with his string. How long has he slept? An hour? Days? Months? years?! Error had no clue and soon stopped caring, not like time mattered here. **_'How long have I been here?'_**

Error shook his head. No use in wondering, not like he's ever been anywhere else. The white walls and The Voices are all he's ever known. All there ever will be.

_'So weak.'_

_'You will just give in?'_

_'Pathetic!'_

**"whAt eLSe IS tHEre!?"** Error yelled out into the nothingness. This was not the first time they had this argument. **"iTs NOt lIKE i CAn lEAVe! aND EvEN iF I couLD, WHeRe cAn I gO?!"** Error gestured around with his hands, showing that there was nothing around. **"ThIS iS aLl tHeRE Is!"** Error paused, thinking about it for a moment. He actually never asked them if there was anything else. Error just assumed that after all his searching for a way out that this was all there was. **"ThIS Is alL THeRe IS..... _RIgHt?_ "**

_'haha **HAHHAHAH!'**_

_'You truly don't know!?'_

_'No it isn't, you fool.'_

Error felt like he was struck. **_'There is more then this?'_** Error looked around wildly, trying to see a way out that he somehow missed. **"I cAN lEaVe!?"**

_'How can you?'_

_'Why would you want to!?'_

_'You will just die out there.'_

**"OH, NoW yOU woN't tElL mE!"** Error felt tears starting to form. This was the first time The Voices gave conformation on there being something more then this. He has forgotten what hope felt like. Error lost that feeling a long time ago. He has a chance to see beyond the white, a chance to see colors. He knew he was a different color then white, but the Voices would never tell him what colors he had. They only told him about the White. **_'They knew it would only make me happy to know more then these white walls!'_**

**_'I have a chance to see other people...But they won't let me!'_ **

Error couldn't breath. He wanted to know, wanted to learn and understand whatever is outside. He wanted to see anything but white. Even if the Voices are right and it will just get him killed in the end, it would be worth it in his eye. Now the main question, how can he leave?

 **"TelL mE hOW!"** When in doubt, even if they hated you, go to the people you know. Not like he had anybody else to ask -demand-.

_'Why should I?!'_

_'It is fun watching you struggle.'_

_'You will never leave~'_

Error clinched his eyes shut in frustration. His breathing quickening as he felt something inside of him build up. **_'Why do they always do this to me!?'_**

 **"I wIlL lEaVe!"** Error growled as he pulled out his string in anger, ignoring the Voices mocking laughter. **"i WiLL seE whAt iS bEyoNd!"** Error could feel his tears falling. Error started stomping his feet, trying to let out all his frustrations.

_'Awww~! Look the baby is mad~'_

_'HA! Worthless like always.'_

_'Hilarious! I didn't know you made jokes!'_

Error started glitching out as he tried to hold back his anger and confusion. The pressure inside of him continued to grow with his anger. **_'What is happening?!'_** Error started to yank at his hood in panic.

**_"ARhRaHhHAR!"_** Error's glitched out scream echoed all around as whatever was building up inside him exploded! Magic came to life all around him. Error swiped his hand around in panic, not understanding what was going on. The magic swirling all around him stilled, his strings warping with the magic when it was thrown. Then a crack formed in mid-air. 

_'What are you doing!?'_

_'Idiot!'_

_'This is not going to end well.'_

Error panted as he fell to his knees. **_'What just happened!?'_** Error looked to where he flung his hand, seeing something growing in mid-air. It slowly started to open, cold air soon blew in. 

**"oH!"** Error gasped in excitement. 

Error stumbled as he hurried to were the now hole was. Error's eyes glittered with excitement as he got closer. He stopped a foot away, looking it up and down with eager eyes. He could feel his bones rattling with interception. Error slowly inched closer, peeking to look inside. 

Big things! And such a weird color! Smells and sights Error had never experienced before was now in font of his eyes. Error's eyes widen as he rubbed his hands together. There were so many different colors, even if he could still see some white in there, things he has never seen before within his reach! 

**"HoW iS tHis PoSsIbLe..?"** Error questioned as he took a step closer.

**_'This is it!'_** Error gulped as he stared at it in wonder. He could leave. He had no idea how he did it, but he did! Error shivered as the cold air hit him, he tugged at his hood to make sure it would stay around his skull. 

_'You will regret this!'_

_'Nothing will ever be the same after this, I hope you know this. I wonder if you can even handle what will happen.'_

_'You will feel great pain!'_

Error frowned at the Voices as his patience snapped. **"i dOn'T CAre!"** And with that he all but flung himself into the hole. The glitched hole soon closing behind him, leaving nothing behind in the Anti-Void. 

It is a shame that the Voices were right in the end. 

Nothing will ever be the same after this, for anybody. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this came out well. This idea just wouldn't leave me alone! If there positions were swapped, but they still kept most of there personality. Error still is Error, not Reboot. He is just more confused, naive, and can be scared more easily. Just like Fresh is the same, hating cussing and loving everything about the 90's. Fresh is just more prone to violence, being able to feel some emotions already, and doing some extreme things (Like killing a whole world). Just a few different dissensions or things happening differently in the past, creating a different present then the one were used to. It's like that saying 'A butterfly flapping in a different country can cause a hurricane.'. Error not leaving until way later has caused a huge hurricane.


	2. Let's Have A Rad Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is Fresh's chapter. Error and him won't meet just yet. I want to make some ground-work on the both of them first before they meet. So on to the chapter!

"Yo, yo, yo!" Fresh called out as he stopped his colorful skateboard in the middle of a Judgment Hall. Fresh looked around to see if he could find the Sans of this AU.

"Huh...Seems the dawg an't here yet.." Fresh pouted "Looks like I gotta wait....So re-donk-ulous!"

Fresh had already spread his virus around the world, turning it into one fresh paradise! Now all he had to do was possess this worlds Sans. Who should be coming into the Hall any moment now. Sans probably thinks the Human had done something, so they would wait in the Hall for them. Fresh snickered, picturing the look Sans would have on his face when he saw not the Human, but Fresh waiting for him.

 _'I need a new body anyway.'_ Fresh smirked maliciously _'I wonder what his screams will be like.'_

Fresh could remember a time when he didn't care about AU's. He just did what he wanted and possessed Sans's just to be able to continue to live. Then one day, years ago, after fighting a Horror!Sans who just wouldn't give up, he felt something spark in his soul. Frustration.

Fresh had panicked. He was made to be an emotionless parasite, emphases on emotionless! But soon he gave in and stopped worrying after a few years. Other emotions soon followed. Anger, sadness, hatred, satisfaction, maliciousness, viciousness, confusion, and finally jealousy.

The jealousy only hit him when he noticed the Monsters in other AU's smiling freely and truly. Fresh's smile was fake, an imitation of what he saw on other's faces. He had no idea that there were more emotions then what he was already feeling. So Fresh watched in secret. Seeing the other Monsters love and be love in return, laughing in happiness, and glowing in nothing but pure feelings made Fresh snap.

Fresh tried to feel what they were feeling, really he did! He even tried asking them, but they just told him he had to have felt it before, that he is just confused. But all he could feel was a emptiness or a burning hatred for them being able to feel so easily when he tried. He felt so frustrated, not knowing what he could do, when an Idea hit him one day as he watched some Monsters go about their day. 

_'I can make them just like me!'_

The 'Fresh Virus', as what Fresh likes to call it, can be spread by him with the use of magic and messing with the code of the AU. Fresh just never cared to spread it until that moment. It can turn their whole AU into a totally fresh playground! And the best part, all the Monsters would be just like him. Empty. _'In fact,'_ Fresh smiled smugly _'I would be better off then them, I can actually feel some emotions.'_

But Fresh soon found out the coding the worlds were made of couldn't handle his fresh virus. The AU collapsing on itself, killing everything in it and fading into nothing.

Of course this didn't faze Fresh in the least, why should he care about those Monsters that took emotions, like love, for granted. They all made him sick in his inner-self!

He just move on to the next AU, spreading his virus and getting a new body. Win-Win right?

It was, until Ink showed up.

Ink, Fresh found out, was the one who created all the AU's. When word hit Ink that some colorful demon was somehow destroying his beloved AU's, he searched nonstop for said 'demon'. And when he did find Fresh in MafiaTale, he was horrified at what he was doing. Ink watched as Fresh possessed a MafiaTale!Sans.

Fresh thought Ink was nothing but a hypocrite, they both played with the lives of AU's after all. Who gives Ink the right to make lives? But Fresh was mostly amused, Ink would not stop making AU after AU. No matter how many times Fresh corrupted them, Ink would keep going. Ink, in guilt of not being able to save them, started to copy preexisting worlds, so they would never die out.

It was safe to say they despised each other. Their fights become legendary and all too common for them.

 _'This is why I be hatein' waiting, it makes me think!'_ Fresh sighed in frustration, tapping his foot as he waited.

Fresh perked up. He could hear footsteps coming up! Fresh's grin soon took up most of his face as the footsteps stopped suddenly.

"Yo! Whut up my home-slice!" Fresh turned with his big shit eating grin "Are you totally ready for a freshly Rad Time?!"

A Undertale!Sans was standing there, shocked. Fresh just chuckled darkly, then Fresh was suddenly in front of UT!Sans. He never had the time to even flinch away.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-_ "

"Because I sure am~"

Dark laughter and pained screams filled and echoed in the Hall.

Just another normal day for Fresh. He never knew what hit him when life threw him an unexpected twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there wasn't a whole lot of dialogue, there will be more in the next chapter. This was mostly telling why Fresh is doing this, a bit on his past, and giving a little bit of info on Ink. What Error did and what Fresh is now doing are two different things. So I think Ink would react differently to Fresh then he did to Error being the Destroyer. Well, time to start the next chapter!


	3. My Name Is Error, Not Sans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Error's first experience out of the Anti-Void! What could go wrong?

Error stumbled as the portal closed shut behind him. Error nervously tried to straightened up, not paying attention to what was on the ground.

 **"aH!"** Error gasped as he tripped and fell to the ground. 

**" _ArH_....wHaT iS THiS?"** Error mumbled as he sat up. His hands buried in the cold white stuff. Error shivered at the feeling, jerking his hands out of it quickly. He quickly sat up and looked around, shaking his hands to get rid of the cold stuff.

There was still a lot of white, but it was so different! Tall things, way bigger then him, with weird wavy things and white hanging off, a big thing that was a weird color, and the ground felt cold and bumpy against his knees...

 ** _'I love it!'_** Error took in a deep breath, grinning widely. There is noise, color, and smells he has never experienced before! Error felt like jumping, he was so happy!

Error jumped up, looking around. **_'What should I do first?'_** There was so many options now, more then he has ever had. **_'I have options now, I have choices!'_** Error paused waiting for the few tears that came up to pass. He never thought this day would come. 

Error glanced from under his hood at the big thing that had caught his eyes. **"I wOuNDer wHAt ColOR ThAt iS...."** Error slowly walked to the thing, not fully believing this is happening. **_'I don't want to wake up from this dream!'_**

Soon Error was in front of the thing. He narrowed his eye-sockets in concentration. Trying to think of the color, and what lays beyond the thing. Error lifted a hand hesitating, then gently laid it on the thing. It felt cool to the touch, and even though it was hard, he nuzzled his skull onto it to get a feel for it. Error breathed in deeply, then his head followed his hand. His forehead gently laying on the the tall thing. Tears started to form and fall as it finally hit Error.

 **"iT'S _reAl_..."** Error sobbed **"NoT a DrEAm.....nOT _fAKE_.... _REaL_!"**

Error had no idea how long he stood there leaning on the door sobbing, but he didn't care. Time never had any meaning to him. Error sniffed as he started to calm down, tears starting to stop. **_'Although I always look like I'm crying.'_** Error chuckled as he thought of the blue marks going down his face looking like tears.

"Hello?"

Error jumped, startled, as a voice came out from the other side. **_'Is this a Voice?'_** He sure hoped it was just another person on the other side and not just a new Voice. Error glanced to the side, wondering what he was supposed to do. The only voices he had ever had to deal with were not the best.

"Is someone there?" The voice questioned.

The voice didn't sound like the Voices he usually hears, more gentle and it has a soothing quality to it. Error gulped, hoping he wouldn't regret this. **"HEllO."**

"Oh! Hello, I was wondering if someone was there. May I ask what you need?"

 **"NEed?"** Error frowned, he never thought of needs, only wanting. **_'What does a person need? Do I have needs?'_**

"Yes, I am the caretaker of the RUINS. Do you need to ask me something?" The Voice giggled.

Error moved his head away from the cold thing and tilted his head. **_'Ask? I can ask anything?'_** Error smiled, happy. He could ask and they would answer..right?

 **"WhAT cOloR is ThIS ThING?"** Error questioned excitedly. He would finally know more then the color white!

"A purple color, and it is called a door." The Voice paused then continued in a softer tone "can you not see color? Or are you blind perhaps?"

Error shook his head and answered, not realizing what was wrong with what he was saying. **"i CaN, tHiS iS mY fIrST TiME oUT oF thE WhITE RoOM. mY fIRsT tIME sEEinG oThER ColoRS!"**

"White room?!" The Voice exclaimed in shock. "Have you never been outside?!"

 **"YeS, ThIS IS mY fiRSt tIMe ouTSiDE!"** Error told the Voice in a bubbly tone, not knowing the one on the other side was currently freaking out for him. **"WhAT aRe tHIs wHItE sTuFF oN tHE gRoUnD? ThE taLl tHiNgS SuRrOUndiNg mE? wHAT arE rUiNS?"** Error pelted out every question that ran threw his head, happy someone would answer them.

"I-I...The white stuff is s-snow.." The Voice started slowly as it wavered, as if fighting off tears. "Tall things all around you?...They are probably trees, they are brown and the leaves are green.....The RUINS are...old buildings in this cave on th-this side of the door."

 **"SnOW AnD TReeS!"** Error glanced at them in wonder. **_'Brown and green...What do trees and snow do? Are they important? There is a lot of it...'_**

"Can I ask something of you?" The Voice asked softly, as if afraid he would run off.

 **"SuRE."** Error shrugged. It was the least he could do for the one answer his questions. **_'Maybe they wonder about what snow and trees do to?'_**

"If you go a bit further down the road, you will find a kind Monster named Sans." The Voice began. "I want you to find him for me, tell him I need to speak with him."

Error blinked **"CAN't YOu geT HIm?"** Error wondered allowed. Can't the Voice open the door?

"I can not open this door, nor leave the RUINS." The Voice answered "So please, can you do this for me?"

 **"...WiLL anSwEr MoRE QuESTiONS lATer?"** Error asked suspiciously. He had so many more to ask! What if no one else could answer them?!

The Voice sniffed, and made answered in a wavering voice. "Y-Yes, anything you have on your mind I will answer later."

 **"OKay ThEN! i WiLL bE BaCK!"** Error stated, then turned and started walking down the path with a slight skip in their step.

"It seems I will have to ask for another promise from him."

Ink was having a great day! No Fresh in sight, and no bad news. _'If only everyday could be like this!'_ Ink thought to himself as he walked down the woods. He came to UnderTale-5 to relax. He was on his way, trying to find this AU's Sans. No unexpected-

**"HeY!"**

Ink nearly fell in surprise when he heard a..glitchy? voice call out from behind him. _'So much for relaxing.'_

**"ARe yOU sAnS?"**

Ink quickly righted himself and moved to face the other Monster. Ink's eyes widen in shock as he stood facing a...Sans?! _'I have never made this Sans!'_ Ink would have remembered making a Sans that looked like this. "Technically...Yes.." Ink decided to answer, the other was making no threatening moves yet. _'This doesn't look like that 'fresh virus'.'_

 **"OH! ThAts GoOD!"** The others face brightened **"ThE VOicE bEHinD tHE dOoR wAnTS yOU."**

Ink blinked, then blinked again. _'Toriel wanted Sans?'_ "Didn't she mean you?" _'Maybe something happened to this worlds coding and made this worlds Sans into this?'_

 **"WhAT? NO!"** The Other scoffed, looking at Ink like he was a little slow. **"SHe aSkEd fOR sANs."** Then proceeded to point at him. **"YoU sAID yOU wErE SanS."**

"Well...Yes." Ink rubbed his head feeling very confused. "But you are a Sans too....Right?"

Now the other was really looking at him like he was an idiot, and a bit confused himself. **"nO, mY NAme Is eRRoR....NoT sANs."** Error answered slowly, watching Ink warily.

"So...Error!Sans?" Ink questioned. Maybe he accidentally created a new AU and never realized it? _'Error may have accidentally traveled to this AU.'_

Error shook his head with narrow sockets. **"nO! JuST ErRor! NO sANs!"** Error tugged at his hood, beginning to feel a bit frustrated. **_'How hard is that to understand!?'_**

**"i FEel LikE WerE hAvINg tWo diFFeReNT CoNVErsAtiOnS!"**

"Not a Sans?...But.." Ink shook his head sighing. He could deal with this later, for now he would go see Toriel for this worlds Sans to see what she needed. _'It may tie into this mess.'_ Ink looked to Error, who finally stopped tugging at his hood, to answer. "Well lets go to Tori-...I mean The Voice shall we?"

Error immediately brightening up, all frustrations felt like they were melting away. **_'Soon I can ask more questions!'_** Error smiled as he bounced by the other, still walking a good distance away from the other.

Ink glanced at Error out of the corner of his sockets, not trying to fight off the smile growing on his face. The other looked to innocent to be bad in this moment. With how he was almost skipping as he walked. If only he knew what the other could have become if things happened differently.

"Please call me Ink." Ink smiled at the other, who tilted his head to glance at him from under his hood.

 **"i ThoUgHt YoUR nAME wAS sANS?"** Error asked confused. **_'Did I get the wrong Monster? But he had told me his name was Sans?'_**

Ink laughed at the others confusion. "You could say it is a nickname!"

Now Error was really confused. **"WhAT iS a NiCknAmE?"** **_'You can have more then one name? Is it like when The Voice's call me pathetic or worthless?'_**

Ink paused, trying to think of how to explain the concept of nicknames. "I'll tell you after we see Tor-The Voice." _'That should give me time trying to figure out on how to explain.'_

Error shrugged, figuring if Ink doesn't answer he would just ask The Voice. Error continued walking slightly behind the other after Ink started walking again, trying to figure out what colors he was wearing. **_'And whats that thing on his back?'_**

So The Creator and what could have been Destroyer of Worlds walked down the snowy road together, almost side-by-side, never realizing this would have never happened if everything had happened the way it was supposed to.

Ink never realized how much his world would change when he first met Error. Then again, he never realized it when he first met Error in the original Timeline ether.

Only time will tell if the change will be good or bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Error has met Ink! The both of them having no clue on what to think of each other. I had fun with this chapter, with how confused Ink is and how Error has no idea on there being more then one Sans. I can't wait for when I finally make Error meet Fresh! I think I will do that in a few more chapters...But I hope you like it. Now time to work on the next chapter!


	4. I Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end.

**"HErE wE aRE!"** Error called out as he ran to the RUINS door.

"Slow down! What if you slip!" Ink yelled out after him, holding in a laugh. _'He's like a child.'_ Ink thought to himself, amused as he watch Error excitedly tap on the door.

"Hello?" The Voice questioned after a few taps.

 **"I bRoNG _SaNS~_ "** Error told the Voice proudly. No had ever asked him to do something for them. **_'And The Voices thought I would be worthless!'_**

"Thank-you, may I speak with him privately for a moment?" The Voice asked him.

Error pouted and tilted his head, why would they need him to go? Ink walked up to the door and smiled softly at Error. "There is a a station not far from here." Error perked up, he's never heard that world before. **_'I wonder what a station is?'_**

"It's in the next big clearing, past the bridge." Ink explained, pointing to where Error should go. "Why don't you wait there until were done here?" Ink watch as Error's eyes seemed to sparkle. _'Yes, just like a child.'_

Error rolled that thought in his head for a moment before turning to the door. **"YoU wiL sTiLl aNsWeR mY quEstIoNS?"**

The Voice answered in a gentle, soothing tone. "Yes, after my talk with Sans I will answer more questions if you like."

Error frowned, then nodded. **"OkAY."** Error then turned and started walking back down the road.

**"i WonDER wHaT a BrIdgE lOoKs liKE..oR wHAT iT doEs..."**

Ink's sockets widen as he turned around so quickly he about fell. "He doesn't know what a bridge is!?" Ink was just about to run after Error when Toriel spoke.

"That is not all he doesn't know."

Ink's head turned back to the door it cracked. "What do you mean?"

"He asked me what color this door was, calling the door a 'thing', what snow, trees, and the RUINS are....In fact it seems like he has no idea what anything is." Toriel informed him in a stern, but sad voice.

"H-How is that..." Ink trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentience. _'Well it's obvious he's not this worlds Sans. The only question is where he came from.'_

"He said he never left a _'White room'_ until now, this is his first time actually being outside!" Toriel answered, anger clear in her voice.

"That's not right....D-Do you think he was....." Ink trailed off again, not wanting to say aloud what he thought. As if saying it would make it true.

"Abused? yes, yes I do." Toriel had no hesitation or problem in saying it like Ink did. "That is why I have asked for you."

Ink blinked, not really understanding in what she was getting at. "...And you wanted me to do..?"

"You have promised me to watch over the next human child that comes through," Toriel began. Ink was just glad she can't see him wince at that promise. "I want you to promise me one more thing if you can."

Ink gulped "I..I really don't like making promises" _'Especially ones meant for other people.'_

"I know this." Toriel sighed "But I beg of you to make me one more."

Ink shifted, thinking about it. He suppose he could do this one thing right? And its not like Toriel will ask this worlds Sans about it, she wont remember after a reset. So there is no real reason why he couldn't make a promise.

"O-Okay....What do you want me to promise for?" Ink questioned, already having a feeling what it was about.

"I want you to watch over and protect the Monster that was just here." Ink flinched back, that was a big thing to ask for. "I would if I could, but sadly I can not leave the RUINS, so I ask of you to do this for me."

Ink tilted his head. It wasn't like Error was horrible from what little time he spent with him, but why would she ask this? "You really want this badly, huh?"

"I worry he will get hurt or killed from not understanding anything about the world." Ink shivered as Toriel stated this bluntly. Ink wanted to argue back, but... _'He didn't know what a bridge was or is! What if he tries to walk off said bridge?!'_

"I would rather trust him with you, what if a bad Monster got a hold of him?" Toriel finished sadly, as if thinking of that happening.

Ink closed his eyes, not wanting to picture that happening to anybody. He knew some bad Monsters 'Like Fresh' Ink shivered in disgust at the thought. "I-I promise I will watch over and protect him." _'He is just like a child, every child needs a protector right?'_

"Oh, thank the heavens!" Toriel sighed in relief. "I was worried I was asking too much of you!"

Ink smiled at the door, just imaging Toriel's smiling face. "No, no. Its okay. I wouldn't want him to get hurt ether. I just wonder what had happened to him to not know anything."

"I wonder that too, and about the 'White room' as well." Toriel agreed, her voice wavering. "But I am afraid to ask, I fear the answers I would get."

Ink gulped, not wanting to think about that at this moment. "Well, I will bring him back after I explain some things." Ink tried to smile "He seemed very excited to ask you some questions!"

"Yes." Toriel laughed with a sad undertone "I will answer his questions, even if they do shatter my soul at thinking of what he must of been through to not understand."

Ink sighed as he started walking to the clearing, he walked as slow as he could. He had a few many things he needed to think about before he got to Error.

First things first, Ink never created Error. Ink never forgets any AU or Sans he has ever made, there is no use denying that. Ink paused just before the bridge. Ink glanced down the big hole, and was filled with relief when he didn't see Error down there. _'Well, that is one worry off the list. Only a few more hundred to go.'_

Ink looked down at his feet in thought. If he never made Error, then where did he come from? And what is this 'White Room'? Why does Error not think he is a Sans? Every Sans on some level knows of the Multiverse and that there is more then one Sans. Is Error's AU nothing but the color white? Why did Error not understand what trees or snow was? Every AU had some form of plant life, if you don't count Flowey.

Ink closed his eyes in frustration. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. _'Thinking and wondering like this will get me nowhere.'_ Ink slowly opened his eyes and looked across the bridge. _'I just have to ask and make some form of sense of the answers I get.'_

With that decision, Ink started to cross the bridge.

_'I can't help but wonder though, where is this AU's Sans? He usually would be at the RUINS doors by now.'_

**-With Error, a few moments before Ink made his promise-**

Error slowly inched his way across the bridge. He glanced over the sides and gulped. **_'That is a long way down.'_** With that horrifying thought, he inched his way faster. **"I wANt OfF tHiS sO cAlLeD 'BrIDgE'!"**

Soon Error sighed in bliss when his feet crunched on top of the snow on the other side of the bridge. He moved his head back to look at the bridge, it seemed to sway in some nonexistence wind. Error tugged at his hood and shivered as he ran from the bridge. **_'That must be a death trap! It moved and creaked too much to be considered safe!'_**

Error panted as he stopped in a big clearing. Error took in a big breath, trying to regain his breath, and look around. There was a big rock, a weirdly shaped object, a pile of snow, and a big object in the back.

Error just glanced at the rock, before dismissing it entirely. There were more interesting things to try and figure out.

Error walked around the weirdly shaped object, not know what it was for. **_'It's purple!'_** Error thought smugly at knowing what color it was. He poked and prodded it until he poked at it too hard. **" _AH!_ "** Error yelped as it fell to the ground. Error looked around, afraid someone had seen him do that. Error then grabbed the purple object and righted it as fast as he could. Error quickly decided to move on to the next thing of interest. 

Error then moved on to the pile of snow. Error just crocked his head at it, confused. **_'Why would anyone want to make a pile of snow? Is it meant to do something? Is it for something?'_** Error quickly decided to move on before he gets a headache from all the questions swimming in his head.

Finally Error made it to the big object in the back. Error lifted a hand, then slowly poke it. Error quickly snatched his hand back and then waited with suspicious eyes. After a few minuets pass, Error figured it was safe. Error moved around the whole thing, touching this and that. **_'Is this a 'station'? What is it made out of? Does it do something? What is it used for?'_** Error silently wondered as kept prodding the object.

Error was so lost in his thoughts he never noticed the sound of footsteps coming closer from the _opposite_ way Error came in the clearing at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is! I think it came out pretty nicely if I do say so myself. There will be more Error in the next chapter, I promise! If you didn't know the weirdly shaped object is the weirdly contently shaped lamp. The big object is the sentry desk that Sans uses as a station in Undertale.


	5. I Need A Reason?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end.

"Man, this is so wiggidy wack!" Fresh grumbled as he stomped through the woods. "He just had to funking wigg out like that!"

**_-Flashback-_ **

"Because I sure am~"

Fresh laughed as the other skeleton struggled in his hold. 'I love it when they think they can win!'

" _L- **ARg** -O_!" UT!Sans chocked out. He thought something was wrong with the Timeline, but never this! UT!Sans glanced around wildly, trying to think of a way out. "Wha- _RHA!_ "

He was interrupted by Fresh reaching out and grabbing him by the neck. "I'm the totally cool-cat funky neigh-bro-hood Fresh!" Fresh laughed, ignoring UT!Sans's struggling and chocked pleas. His shades slipped slightly, showing the cracked soul in his socket. "Maybe you've heard of me my homey? I am pretty famous!"

UT!Sans started to sweat. _'The Corrupter!'_ Every AU had been told about him, warning them. UT!Sans shivered as he tried to breath. _'I won't give up my body!'_ Suddenly an idea struck him. _'...Welp, I'm going to die anyway.'_

Fresh stopped laughing when UT!Sans stopped his struggling. Fresh blinked, confused. "This is not how this usually happens...."

UT!Sans smirked as Fresh's hold loosened slightly in his confusion. "And its about to get more unusual!" With that UT!Sans ripped himself out of Fresh's hold, rolling a few feet away from him.

Fresh smirked, amused. "That just makes it more radical dawg! Lets play~"

UT!Sans sat up, then tilted his head to look at Fresh. Fresh straightened, alert, UT!Sans was smirking right back at him, darkly amused.

"Heh..." UT!Sans chuckled as his soul popped into existence. "And what if I don't play by your rules?"

"Whu-" Fresh didn't have time to blink. UT!Sans jerked his hand up suddenly, making a bone out of his magic. Then without warning he shoved the bone through his own soul. The bone easily tearing into the soul, ripping it into twos. UT!Sans never stopped chuckling as his soul cracked. 

"Not today you freak..." UT!Sans chuckled as his bones turned to dust. All Fresh could do was watch dumbfounded. His shades completely blank. Soon all there was left was a dust pile where UT!Sans was.

This all happening within a few seconds. For such a lazy guy, UT!Sans could be fast when he wanted to be.

 _'Well, this is a first...'_ Fresh stood still in shock. Then it finally caught up to him what UT!Sans did.

"That totally un-rad, re-don-ulous **FUNKING-** "

**_-End Flashback-_ **

And that was why Fresh was in a different UnderTale. Fresh decided to cut to the chase and take over the Sans first. Not what he usually did, he liked saving the best part for last. But he really needed a new body. Now here was Fresh walking down the road, getting comfy in his new body.

 _'Don't want a repeat of what that Sans did!'_ Fresh growled as he kicked some snow in his anger. The only upside is that the last world would still destroy itself, so in the end that UT!Sans lost. _'If only it didn't feel like I'm the one that lost!'_ Man, he hated when he felt all that sick-nasty anger bubble up inside him.

Fresh huffed. Well at least he got his new body. Now all he had to do was go to the RUINS and work his magic to start the fresh virus. _'Best to start with the kid and flower.'_

But plans change.

Fresh sighed when he finally made it to the clearing. _'Should have skated-'_ Fresh stilled when he caught something in the corner of his socket. In shock, Fresh tilted his head, not fully believing what he was seeing.

A weirdly colored Monster was poking the sentry desk. All Fresh could see was their back, and their hood was up, so he couldn't see their face. He didn't pause because of what the Monster was doing. He could care hella-less about that. No it was because he has never seen this Monster in any AU!

Fresh grinned, hiding his maliciousness. _'This is new~'_ Fresh could spread his virus later, its not like this world was going anywhere. _'I wonder how your screams will taste like?'_

With no doubts at all, Fresh proceeded to swagger his way to the other Monster.

 ** _'Is this brown? But it looks different then the trees!'_** Error pouted, trying to figure out what the hell this thing was.

"YO! Whut up my homeslice!"

 **" _AhR!_ "** Error banged his head on the object in his surprise. Error frowned as he rubbed his forehead. Error narrowed his sockets and quickly turned his body around to yell at the other for surprising him. But when Error did turn, his eyes started to glisten as they widened. **'All those colors~'**

Fresh silently laughed at the others pain. When the other turned, Fresh didn't even flinch. He wanted the other to get angry, that was the best way to start the fun after all. But when the other lifted his head letting Fresh see what was under the hood, Fresh lost his breath. Multicolored eyes shined and sparkled up at him. No one had ever looked at him like that.

 **"WhAT cOlORs aRE thOSe?"** Error questioned as he let his eyes roam around the other, there were so many colors he couldn't keep his eye on only one. **_'How can one get so many colors? Is it something to do with age? I never got more no matter how long I waited.'_**

Fresh blinked, then quickly plastered back on his smile when he noticed it fell. "Whut do you mean?" Fresh questioned as he watch the other, not letting their eyes meet. _'Today is totally not my day. First that funker decides to just go and die, and now this one is confusing me!'_

Error pointed to his sleeves in answer as his eyes traveled up to his skull. **"yOu aRE sO coLOrfUl!"** Error gasped in delight when he noticed more colors on his head. **"i LoVE iT~"**

Fresh lifted his hand up, ignoring how his bones seem to warm up at the others last sentence, and lifted to the other. "The names Fresh! Put it there bro!" 

_'Is this a new type of anger?'_ Fresh thought as the warm feeling lingered. It felt different then his usual anger, it hurt less. In fact it didn't hurt him at all!

Error just blinked down at the hand. **"pUt wHaT thERe?"** Error glanced around for something the colorful one would want. **_'Maybe he wants a different color to add to his collection?'_**

Now Fresh was a lot of things. Killer, virus, violent, and can be an all around jerk. But he is not stupid. Fresh knows when someone is playing dumb or sarcastic. After all those years watching other Monsters, he had taught himself how to tell if someone was trying to lie. And no matter how much Fresh wanted to believe the other was playing dumb, he knew he truly didn't understand.

"Yous supposed to shake my radical hand." Fresh explained with a wink. "Totes should be honored! I don't just let anyone shake my hand!"

Error stilled with a gulp. **"I-i nEvER toUcHEd anOThER peRSON....."** Error looked down at his own hands in wonder. **_'What do other people feel like? Cold like snow? Tough like the trees?'_**

Fresh slowly lowered his hand. "Where is your crib." Fresh demanded. There is no way this a normal Sans. _'Did Ink try to hide a new AU from me? He should know by now I would find it eventually. Now the question is why he is in this AU.'_

 **"CrIB?"** Error frowned his brow in confusion. He has never heard of that word yet.

"Home." Fresh quickly answered back, wanting to know the answer.

Error mulled the answer around in his head. Although he hated the white room, it was all he had. So would that be him home? **_'Sure doesn't feel like it.'_**

 **"i CAmE fRom tHE whITE rOOm."** Error finally answered **"tHiS iS MY fIRst TImE ouT!"** Error pointed to Fresh's sleeve again. **"WhAT cOloRs aRE tHEsE?"**

 _'White room? Not very creative Ink, or very nice.'_ Fresh snorted. Then he smirked tauntingly at the other. "I will answer if you answer a few questions for me."

"SuRE." Error agreed with no hesitation. Not understanding what could be wrong with agreeing without thought.

"What does happiness feel like, and what happens if you haven't felt it yet?" Fresh asked, amused. He loved yet hated asking this question. All the answer he gets are hilarious! Well, for him it is. But at the same time, it had become a habit after all those times he asked before becoming the corrupter he is today...Because after they answer Fresh usually gets so made he possesses them or kills them off. Their screams can be quite funny. They all answer the same, they tell you they can't explain happiness and how you should have felt it in some way or another. _'They can't explain it, because they take it for granted!'_

 **"iT cAn bE A wARm, sOFT FEelInG."** Error began closing his eyes, recalling what he felt when he finally left the white room and the Voice behind the door. **"iT cAN fEEL lIKE sOmEThING JuMPiNG iN yOUr bOnES."** Error continued remembering his excitement at being able to find Ink, not noticing Fresh tensing in front of him. **"AnD iF yOU hAvEN't fELT iT befORe, tHEn yoU hAvEn't fOuNd a REasOn tO bE hAPPy yET."** Because he sure as hell couldn't make himself feel happy in the white room. You can't force yourself to feel truly happy.

Fresh felt his soul jump at the answers. _'Was I happy before?! am I happy now!?'_ Fresh remembered the warm feeling that lingered in his bones, it was soft unlike his fiery anger. _'I need a funking reason?!'_ Fresh gulped and watched the other closely. _'Is he the reason?'_ Fresh wanted to call wack on that. There is no hella way he is the reason!

"Error!"

Error sockets shot open. he quickly walked in front of Fresh and peeked down the path leading to the bridge. **"iNk?"**

"Error, there you are!" Ink called as he came into the clearing. "I'm sorry I took so long to come and get you. What were you doing all this time?" Ink asked worried. _'Anything could have happened to him!'_

Error grinned excited and pointed behind him at Fresh. **"i wAS abOut tO fINd ouT wHat colORs tHOS aRE!"**

Ink gave a gentle smile as he walked up to Error. "The station? Where you going to guess or run and ask us?"

 **"STAtiON?"** Error frowned and turned his head to look behind him as Ink gave out a yes. Fresh was nowhere in sight. **_'Where did he go?'_** Error pouted, annoyed **_'He hasn't answered my questions!'_**

"Error, me and the Voice have to tell you something." Ink told Error, gaining his attention. "Its very important." _'Thank the creator he found this place! I was worried he would lost.'_

Error glanced behind him once more. Not seeing anything he walked behind in, tugging at his hood and watching everything he could get his eye on.

Fresh peeked from behind a tree, watching them leave. "Error, huh?" Fresh leaned against the tree as he frowned. He clinched his fists, trying to summon that warm feeling he had before. It was no use.

"Well, my new radical, brotastic _friend_ ," Fresh started to grin almost insanely "It seems like we are totally going to see each other again."

Fresh snorted as he summoned his skateboard, deciding to leave the AU for now. "I never did get to find out what your screams would be like." Fresh kicked, making his skateboard go into another AU. One without his fresh virus.

_'Lets see if I can't **make** a reason to be happy~'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Fresh and Error finally meet! Don't worry, they will get more time together later. For now it is only the beginning and I will have to build some things up. I'm going to have fun with Ink though! I can totally imaging him going all mama bear for Error because of how little he knows.


	6. Teacher Or Parent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end.

**"StAY wItH YoU?"** Error questioned in confusion.

After Error left the clearing with Ink, they went straight to the RUINS door. Error noticed Ink fidgeting on the way, but never questioned it. He was too busy trying to look at every detail around the path as they walked to really think about why Ink was acting weird.

Maybe he should have questioned Ink sooner? **_'What do they mean 'Stay with him'?'_** Actually now that he was thinking about it, how was he going to leave this place? Did he even want to go back to the white? **_'Haha, No. But I thought this was all there was after the white? Is there more?'_** If there was one thing this day taught Error, it is that there is always more then you see.

"Y-Yes, I would like for you to come with me." Ink gulped in worry. Error wasn't really reacting much, did that mean he would fight the decision. They were only looking out for his best interests! _'But then again,'_ Ink thought in heartbreak _'he may not understand what we are asking for.'_

"What we mean is that we would like for you to live with Sans." Toriel started to explain after a moment of silence. "He will teach you about the world better then I could. He will protect you and make sure you have everything you need to know about how to live safely."

"Yes!" Ink instantly agreed with Toriel. "I will be like your teacher!" _'Teaching you about life, feeding you, protecting you, and making sure you are happy and safe!......That sounds more like a parent then a teacher now that I think about it....'_

Error glanced at the door, then to Ink. **"TeAChER?"** Before Ink had time to answer, Error's eyes lit up in comprehension and started rattling off questions. **"yOU wIlL tELl mE ABouT cOLoRS? i dON't hAve tO Go BAcK tO THe WhITE?"** Error felt hope boom in his chest. No more white!

"Never!" Ink snarled. He had no idea what kind of AU Error came from, hell he didn't even know how Error came into existence! But Ink will not let Error go back i to that AU. _'Nothing but white.'_ Ink shivered, thinking about living in a world with no color. He would never wish that on anybody. That was why he started making AU's. Voids, blank canvas, that he painted over to give life. He even made his home in one. _'Is Error's AU just a blank canvas? Or is it something else?'_

Ink took in a breath to calm down. There was no use in getting worked up now. He did not want to frighten Error. "You will not have to go back, you will stay with me in my home." Ink tried to smile at the darker one. "And of course I will tell about colors! I love all colors, and I promise you I can tell you a lot about all the colors in the world."

Error was sold. 

**_'All the colors in the world~'_** Error internally gushed. This was a dream come true! **"i WIll gO WItH yOU!"** Error started jumping in joy. **_'No more white~'_**

Ink had st stifle a laugh and hide a delighted blush at how Error was jumping in place, his smile taking over his whole face. _'Just like a babybones!'_ It was too cute! "Then I will show you to your new home! But first," Ink gestured to the RUINS door. "why don't you tell the Voice goodbye and thank you?" When Ink saw Error's confusion he went on. "It is the polite and nice thing to do."

Error crocked his head as he came closer to the door. **_'Why is it polite? What does that even mean? Does that even matter?'_** Then Error thought of the Voices. **_'Were they polite? All I know is that I don't want to be like them, and they never told me 'Thank you'.'_**

**"GoOdBYe, ThANK yOU."** Error looked back at Ink as the Voice laughed behind the door, who was holding his face for some reason. Error tightened his hold on his hood in worry. Did he do it wrong? Will Ink change his mind about taking him if he got it wrong!? **"D-dID i DO iT RiGhT?"**

At Error's worried face, Ink was quick to wipe his face of any humor he had. He had just hid his face to cover up his smile, he was worried he would start cooing at the other for being so cute. "Yes! You did a wonderful job and I'm sure Tor-The Voice appreciates it!"

"Of course I did!" Toriel agreed with a delighted, happy laugh. This was the most happy she has been in years. "You are very welcome, and goodbye. I hope you are happy and safe in the years to come."

Error let go of his hood as they comforted him, his anxiety slowing down with his worry leaving. Error soon lost himself in his thoughts as Ink said his goodbyes to the Voice. **_'I wonder what Inks home is like? Does it have a lot of colors?'_** Error frowned his brow as Fresh's colors came to mind. **_'Why did he leave? Was he even there to begin with?! The Voices always said he was insane, whatever that meant.'_**

"Error?" Ink called out as he stepped a few feet away from the door after Toriel left.

 **"hUH?"** Error snapped out of his thoughts and looked to Ink.

Ink gave a smile as he lifted his paintbrush, the bringing it down swiftly. Error's sockets widen in shock as a hole formed in the air with ink dripping from the side. **_'It looks different from the one from before..'_** Error crept closer to peek in, Ink watching him like a hawk from the side. **_'It feels warm.'_**

A warm breeze flew out from the portal. Error shivered at the different temperature. Ink smiled at him as he stepped through the portal. "Don't worry! My home is just through here, it won't hurt."

Error shifted as Ink disappeared, frightened the hole would go with him. When the hole stayed, Error slumped in relief. **_'Ink was serious.'_** A part of Error didn't believe Ink when he told him everything. About what he would do for him. Because why would he do this for Error? The Voices were quick to point out all his flaws, he was just a glitch, an error that wasn't suppose to be alive. Error started walking to the hole as his doubts bubbled up and down. **_'But Ink was telling the truth. Even if this turns out bad, it is worth it for now.'_**

Without a second thought Error jumped through the hole.

**-With Fresh in HorrorTale-19-**

"Whut the diddly wack am I doin' wrong!?" Fresh growled as anger and frustration consumed him.

He has tried everything! He possessed some Monsters, played some 'games', spread his virus, and funking heck, he even tried talking to some Monsters -Even if all they did was scream in terror, it counted as talking right?-. So here he was standing in a new UnderFresh paradise and feeling no happiness, no soft warmth anywhere. All there was a burning that wouldn't leave him.

 _'A burning that I know all too well!'_ Fresh growled as he stomped to his temporary home in the new UnderFresh. It would take a few days at the least for the whole AU to fall into nothingness. Fresh ignored the lingering dust in the air as he fell into his thoughts.

"Whut did that brah, Error, say?" Fresh frowned as his shades changed from 'YO_LO' to a bunch of little question marks. "That I have totes find it?" Fresh rubbed his skull in thought, his frown getting deeper. "But I tried everything! This sicknasty business is gettin' me funking-" Fresh cut himself off as Error's answer repeated in his mind again as he finally got to what had been Horror!Sans home. It was now freshly colored, even if the dust lingered. "I have totes find it....That means it's something different? Nothing I've ever done before?"

Fresh's mind went to when he met Error as he opened the cabins door. He slammed it shut with his foot as he walked in. Fresh flopped himself on the now brightly colored couch. Fresh moved his hand to touch his chest lightly. He had felt a soft warm feeling then, didn't he?

 _'Whut did I do that was different?'_ Fresh tried to think back. _'I stop to talk to the brah, I didn't make him scream, I let him live, and....'_ Error's glittering multicolored eyes looking up at him from under his big hood with a big delighted smile flashed in his mind suddenly. _'I made that look on his face!'_ Fresh gasped as a soft warm crept up his chest, his soul jumping. His shades changing to a bunch of explanation marks. "Was that the radical reason!?" Fresh shot up from the couch, almost falling off. "Or is it not?!"

Confusion warped around him as he clinched his head. Fresh had no idea what it was, only that it was something that he had never done before he met Error. He refused to think that it was all in his mind. Fresh had waited a long time for this, to feel that gentle warmth for once in his empty life. And he would not lose it, not when he was so close to getting it. But how can he be sure it was because of Error?

"I have totes see him again to be for sure..." Fresh narrowed his sockets in thought. His shades fading back into 'YO_LO' as he tried to think of a plan. "But the dawg is probably gone by now." Fresh is pretty sure that AU wasn't Error's. Error himself said he came from a 'White Room'. Fresh felt a stinging sensation as he thought of Ink creating Error to just leave him there, like a toy. _'And they called me a demon! Ink was the one who-'_

"Ink!" Fresh gasped out in realization. Error was probably with Ink! He knew where Ink lived, but he just couldn't swagger in his crib. That was asking for a fight, something Fresh, for the first time, wasn't looking for. If Error wasn't there then he would look for the 'White Room'. But for now he would have go with what he has. He just needed to get to Error without Ink there...But how?

A sinister smile started working up Fresh's face. "Haha, I just need a few AU's, a whole lot of dust, and of course a whole lot of _screams_!"

It seems he will be working over-time for the next few days.

**-With Error and Ink-**

Green was the first thing Error saw. Error gasped as he tried to take everything in. Tall trees, fluffy things in the ground and above them, a whole lot of green under his feet, sounds he has never heard of swaying around him, and a colorful spotted building in front of them.

Ink grinned at Error, happy the other was enchanted with his home. Ink pointed around naming things as he walked to his cabin. Error watch in awe as Ink pointed to the fluffy things in the ground. "Those are flowers," Ink gestured below their feet. "This is grass," Ink pointed above them as he get to the door. "That is the sky, the white fluffy things are clouds, and this," Ink opened the door. "Is my home, our home I should say now."

Error hesitated for a brief moment before following Ink inside. Inside looked nice and open, it had a warm feeling Error realized. The White only had a cold feeling to it, colder then snow.

Ink sighed in relief as he watched Error scattered around to look at everything in the living room. Ink would show him the guest room later, for now he would let Error enjoy everything. Ink would only admit to himself he was flattered that Error was so entranced with everything Ink made. He had created everything in here after all, even the outside. In his mind he laughing called this little AU Inktale. 

Ink smiled as he walked to his little kitchen. "Do you want something to eat or drink?" Ink had no idea when was the last time Error had eaten, but it was getting time for dinner.

Error paused in mid-poke at the strange words being thrown at him. He moved his gaze to Ink's back. **"EAt? DRinK?"**

Ink froze. "Yes...Food." _'He has to have eaten before...Right!?'_

 **"WHat Is fOoD?"** Error's face twisted in thought, trying to figure out what Ink was talking about.

 _'I will take that as a no..'_ Ink started shaking in horror, tears starting to form. _'What kind of world did you live in? What has happened to you?!'_ Ink took a deep breath in to calm himself, thankful that Error couldn't see his face. _'No, maybe he just doesn't know the name for it! He has to have tasted something at the least right!?'_

"Error? Have you ever tasted anything before?"

Error thought for a moment, then brightened when he found his answer. **"jUSt a WhiLE aGo, i TAstED snOW toDaY, WhEN i FEll DOWn iN IT!"** Error smiled smugly at knowing something as Ink seemed to be fighting off a soul failure. **"iT wAS cOLd WhEN iT hIT ME iN tHE FAce...tHAT iS tAStinG sOmEthINg RiGHT? WhEn it tOUcHEs yOUr fACE?"** The Voices mention something like that a long time ago...Or was it when something gets in your face?

"NO! OH CREATOR!"

_~THUD!~_

**"INk?.... _iNK!?_...ArE yOU AsLEEp?"** _~Poke~_ **"......InK?"** _~Poke-Poke~_ **"....WhAT aM i SUpoSSED tO dO NOw!?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confusion, misunderstandings, and shock is starting to kick off! I'm happy with how this came out. I hope everyone enjoys it too! 
> 
> Now Ink mentioned Voids, but I like to think that is different then the Anti-Void. Personally I think the Anti-Void is more likely to mess you up then a normal Void. I also like to think you can create in a Void, like Ink does, but you can't do that in the Anti-Void. That is why it is called Anti-Void. This is just my opinion and is no way cannon, but I want to make the Anti-Void very different then a just a normal Void for this story. You will see why probably way farther on in the story.


	7. My Reason

Ink sighed as he washed the dishes from lunch. Ink looked out the small window above the sink to see Error trying to make a flower crown in the yard. A smile grew as he watched Error get frustrated, then throwing the flowers down and looking away with a pout. Ink knew he would try again in a few minutes, Error has been trying for a good hour now after Ink told him about them in their last lesson. It had been two weeks scene Error had shown up in his life. _'I feel like a Mother...'_

Not to say that was a bad thing! far from it actually...It gave Ink a soft, warm feeling just thinking about how far Error has come in just a few weeks.

Right now Ink was in the process of teaching Error how to read and write, with everyday color and basic/general world lessons.

The writing,reading, and colors lessons were self-explanatory. Basic/general world lessons were about basic needs and about the world in general, like what flowers are or what does the sky do. Ink figured Error needed to know these facts the most after the first day...

After waking up from fainting, he had made sure to give Error some soup and water. 'If he's never eaten, he may not be able to handle solids.' Error's eyes sparkled and had asked what this delicious thing was after having just a sip. Ink cried after telling him it was just water and that yes, he can have more anytime he wanted. It was heartbreaking to know Error had never had even the basic needs. Sometimes Ink just wanted to wrap him up in cotton and give him all the nice things in the world. But he knew he couldn't, he needed to teach Error about the world and let him go his own way.

"Nhn.." Ink shivered as a cold feeling swept him. _'This is the third one today...'_ Ink sighed and started to dry his hands. He had been feeling off for about a week now, and he had no idea why! _'Maybe I'm catching a cold.'_ Ink shook off his thoughts as he went to the door and opened it with a smile. "Error! It is time art time! It is time to come in now!"

Error looked up from his mashed up flowers at Ink's call. **"CoMING!"** Error glanced down at the wilted flowers as he stood. **_"ALthOUgh i CAn't CrEaTe thAT WeLL...DoN'T kNOw wHY YoU sTIll BoTHer TRyINg."_** Error mumbled in dismay.

Ink had found out about Error's string after almost touching him. Error didn't mean to tie him up, really! He just reacted. Luckily Ink was nice enough to forgive him and not try to touch him again. Error after that showed off his string, making a cube with it and his hands. Ink then somehow got the idea for craft and art lessons. After Ink had explained what the hell that was, Error was excited....In till he actually tried creating something it that was.

Error just couldn't make a stick figure, let alone a beautiful masterpiece Ink does every-time. Error loved colors, and just mixing them on paper, scribbling colored crayons all over, or mixing paint together to make a new color. He just doesn't have the talent for creating anything. But Ink wouldn't give up no matter how many times he tries to tell him that it was no use. Error was getting annoyed pretty quickly, but would keep his mouth shut because he knew it made Ink happy. **_'Ink was after all tacking the time to teach him everything.'_**

"Just sit there." Ink pointed to the kitchen table as Error walked in. Error glanced at the table, then sighed. It was covered in paper and coloring supplies. **_'At least I can color.'_**

"Today we will be-" Ink cut himself off as he suddenly felt pain in his soul. Ink clinched his teeth together in anger, not noticing Error backing away from him slowly and eyeing him warily. Ink narrowed his sockets as the pain slowly pasted. _'Fresh!'_

Ink knew when his AU's were threaten and/or destroyed most of the time. He created them after all, so he knew something was wrong. But sadly sometime Fresh was too crafty or quick for him! _'But,'_ Ink thought as he straightened. _'that felt like there were....multiple AU's in danger?!'_ This would require investigation.

 **"INk?"** Error questioned, worried. He had never seen Ink like this. **_'Was it something he did?'_**

Ink turned at Error's question and tried to smile. It came out brittle and flat. He never wanted to leave Error alone so soon, but Fresh could be doing anything! "Error I need to leave for a bit. I should be back in a few days at the least." Ink began to tell Error as he made sure he had all his paints and brushes. He knew Fresh was doing something big. "There is food in the kitchen, remember to practice your lessons while I'm gone..." Ink lifted hos big paint brush and created a portal to another AU. "Oh!" Ink gasped and quickly looked to Error. "And stay inside until I get back!" And with that Ink jumped in the portal.

Error blinked, dumbfounded. He never thought Ink would just leave him like that. He shook off his train of thought, it must have been really important for Ink to stop his art lessons for the day. **_'Don't take it for granted. I'm FREE~'_**

 **"StAY InsIDE?"** Error fidgeted at the quite. His soul pounded fast as he looked around. Error stilled as everything suddenly turned white. **"hOW AbOut....NO."** Error decided as he waved off the white, the flowers from outside the window caught his attention, there was no white in them. Error sighed in relief, he hated the quite. **_'After all,'_** Error thought as he opened the door. **_'It is just in the yard. What could happen?'_**

He never noticed shaded eyes watching him from a distance.

Fresh grinned smugly as he watched Error leave the cabin. His plan had worked!

Fresh had went to a bunch of different AU's and instead of spreading his fresh virus immediately, he slowly injected it. Fresh had hid his virus in the coding and souls of the monsters, like planting a bomb or giving someone a cold. After planting the virus's in multiple AU's, all he had to do was wait for about a week for it to happen.

The AU's coding had shifted and warped as the virus slowly took over, making Ink not notice in till it is almost too late. The Monsters will twist and break as the shape into their fresh counterparts, making sure Ink would hear their screams. Now Ink was on a race against the clock before all their is left is dust. And with how many AU's Fresh corrupted, it will take him awhile.

But for now he would enjoy the spoils of his hard work. _'Its time to see if your the reason.'_ Fresh then plastered on his fake smile, and then swaggered up to where Error was picking up flowers.

"YO!"

Error jolted in surprise at the yell, dropping the flowers he just picked. Error turned with a glare ready. **"FrEsH?"** Error blinked in shock, then remembering Fresh leaving before he could answer him. Error glared harder with a pout. **"YOu lEfT! YoU NeVEr AnsWErEd mY QuEStIoNs!"**

" _Aww~_ " Fresh snickered at the others pout as he flopped down next to him. "I'm sorry bro! But I'm here now."

Error glanced at him suspiciously as his pout faded. **"WhAT dO yoU WANt?"**

"Just to hang out with my new brotastic friend!" Fresh ginned at the others surprised look.

 **"FRIENds..."** Error shifted, trying to think what a friend is. **_'Is Ink my friend...No his my teacher right?'_**

"Yeah dude!" Fresh held out his hand to the other. "Lets shake on it!"

Error hesitated and gave the colorful one a deer in headlights look. **"i-I'vE nEVEr ToUChED AnOthER MoNSTEr bEfORE...."**

Fresh frowned as the other tugged at his hood. _'Whut did Ink do to you?'_ Fresh shook off his frown and plastered his smile on. "It's okay dawg! Take your time~"

Error took in a shaky breath, trying to not have a panic attack. Error looked to where Fresh's hand was innocently held out. A shaky hand lifted up and stopped just before it touched the other. Error glanced at Fresh under his hood. Fresh just smiled back, his shades somehow saying 'Go_On'. Error gulped, then without thinking about it he went and grabbed the others hands.

Error glitched as he finally felt another Monster. His bones weren't hard like trees, not cold like snow, yet not as soft as blankets either. **"NoT a DReam...."** Error felt tears coming up. There was always a voice in the back of his skull, telling him that he would wake up and everything would be gone. But now he had proof that this was real, that the other Monsters were not a piece of his imagination. **_'Like I have the creative gene for that.'_**

 **"YoUR REaL!"** Error's smile took up his whole face as he looked up at Fresh. Whose shades had went blank.

When Error lifted his head after grabbing his hand, Fresh felt it. Watery eyes sparkled in happiness as they looked up at him, a smile so wide in excitement that Fresh was shocked it didn't break his face, and a slight blush on his face screaming that he was delighted. _'I'm the reason for that face...'_

Fresh felt that soft warmth shoot up and spread around him. His soul shaking and jumping around, with a slight tingling to it as Error cried. His hand still held tightly in the darker's ones. Fresh lost his breath as he could feel himself getting hotter as a realization hit him. A genuine happy smile formed for the first time in his life as his magic wrapped around the two in a soft embrace as they sat and held hands.

Fresh lifted a hand to wipe Error's tears. _'I found my reason.....Error I will **never** let you go.'_


	8. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I think on how they all look, I think of them like how blogthegreatrouge draws them. So they do have mouths. I just wanted everyone to know, and so that no one asks why they have mouths or lips if I mention that in the story.

**_~StoryShift-05~_ **

_'Why?'_

" **N_O-** _OOOO~_ " A gurgled scream called out in agony as their bones shifted and SOUL twist.

_'Why do you do this?'_

" **AHGT-** " A pained cry silenced suddenly as bright colors swirled around together. The colors never leaving, tainting everything with their deceptive brightness.

_'Do you do it because of a reason? Or just because you want to?'_

"Ah! Whut is up my main dawg?!" A forced painful grin painted on, eyes blank, but behind the glazed look you can see the shadow of a plea. "Wanna see my furby?!"

_'Why can't you just give them a merciful end? Why do you prolong their pain? Prolong their death?'_

"I-I.." drool linking out the mouth as their SOUL was slowly strangled. "I w-want t-t-t..." Tears starting to form, their forced grin never leaving even as their SOUL cracked every-so slowly.

_'Why can't you stop? Why the Corrupter?'_

"N- _nn_ -o.." HOPE dwindling fast as everything twists and crumbles. "I-I...Totally..too....Wanna..." They fall to their knees, clutching their chest in pain. The blank eyes and painful grin never leaving.

 _'I honestly think I would have liked you better if you just killed and destroyed, not torturing and corrupting everything.'_

"Wanna **_DIE-_** " SOUL giving in, shattering and leaking out slowly. They fall as they slowly turn into dust. Their new colorful clothing shinning off the sun as they fell. The colors were deceptive, not all bright colors mean happiness or joy. In the wild, bright colors mean poisonous and deadly.

_'Why do we have to fight? What is your end goal?....Do you even have a goal?'_

Dust flew as the body finally crumbled, their blank eyes hiding their relief for the end.

_'Fresh.....'_

A SOUL raised into the air. Showing the world its cracks and scars. Showing the colorful tentacles wrapped around it, squeezing all HOPE from it.

**_'WHY!?!?!'_ **

All Ink could do was watch with wide, tearful sockets as the soul finally shattered. Ink fell to his knees, dust flying in the air chocking him as he sobbed in horror. He clinched his paint brush, realizing he was too late again. Ink felt his SOUL burn as he wiped his face.

_'No more asking why.'_

Ink stood and straightened. He had other worlds to race to, he needed to get there before the virus made everything crumble within itself. He could already see this AU was falling. The coding fluctuating, screams filled the air, and the colors were fading to black. It was too late for this AU.

_'What if this happened to Error? What if this has already happened to Error's home? What if Fresh finds Error?!'_

The whys may have left Ink's mind, but something worst came in. What if. All Ink could picture was Error in the place of these Monsters. Face turning, forced into a grin and eyes blank. SOUL slowly crumbling. But the worst thing to Ink would be Error's confusion. Error had no idea what a SOUL even is yet!

_'I have to stop this!'_

Ink sucked in a breath as he swished his paint brush, creating a portal to the next AU that Ink could sense was off. Ink needed to help these AU's first, but after that he needed a plan. He needed to stop Fresh... _Permanently_.

_'Looks like I will be away from Error for a bit longer....I hope he is fine.'_

**-InkTale-**

**"WHaT ColoR iS thAT?"**

"Pink!"

**" _OoOo~_ "** Error gasped in delight as he poked at Fresh's jacket. 

They were still sitting side-by-side in the meadow of wild flowers. Error refused to let go of Fresh's hand, not wanting to let go of the warmth it provided. Not that Fresh was complaining about that. 

Just looking at Error's delighted face made Fresh feel so warm and tingly, and he never wanted it to stop. Fresh looked down at Error who was tugging at his jacket in wonder, eyes sparkling. But then he glanced around at the home Ink had created for himself, the one where Error is staying as well. A sharp burn stung his SOUL but left as quickly as it came when he turned his attention back to Error. "Hey Bruh, whut has been happenin' since I last saw ya?" 

Error blinked up at Fresh, his free hand clinging the colorful jacket while the other one not letting go of the colorful one's hand. To be able to touch another person is something that Error had dreamed about for so long, something that he never thought he would get. The Voices always reminded him of that, always taunted him about what he would never get. But he proved them wrong! Sure, he was still glitching and shaking at the others touch, but Error is not letting his dream come true go! **"iNK hAS BEen TEaCHiNG Me...."** Error grinned proudly and pointed up at the sky. **"ThAT is THe skY! iT iS bluE, aND thE WHite FlUFfy THiNGS ArE CLouDS!"** Error stated proudly, chest puffed out in pride at knowing what was above the both of them. 

"That's totally right my Bro!" Fresh wanted to hit Ink right in the face them rip apart his SOUL for doing this to Error. Creating him then just throwing him away until he wanted something to do. Poor sweet little Error, Ink was such a monster even if he never admitted it. _'Although that makes me wonder why he is even called Error. Did Ink name him that?'_ But then Fresh's grin grew in thought. _'But I have time to ask, after all Ink will be very busy for a while~'_

**"OH!"** Fresh quickly looked over at Error at his gasp. Error smiled widely as a idea hit him. **"i CAn ShOW yoU whAT I hAVe BEEn doInG!"** Before Fresh could even blink Error shot up to his feet, and started tugging his hand that the darker one still had in his hold. **"I cAN EVen ShOW yOU mY ROom!"**

Fresh had to hold back a laugh at this situation. If Ink knew that he was being invited into his own home, something Fresh himself had tried to destroy on multiple occasions, he would have a panic attack and puke so much ink that he would drown in. But the thought of seeing what Error had been up to, and seeing his room, was too good to pass up. "Whut a rad-tastic idea!" Fresh pulled himself up and let himself be pulled to the cabin. "You'll have to tell me everything you've been up too~" 

**"OkAY!"**

**-With Ink-**

So many AU's that were filled with nothing but screams and dust making Ink sob out only to choke on the dust itself. Inky tears never stopped as he jumped AU to AU, but Ink knew he was catching up to stop it. 

Soon he landed in UnderFell 23, and the virus was still in it's middle stage! 

"YES!" Quickly pulling out the code, Ink set to work. While it would take a lot of work and on such a little time frame too, Ink had to try and erase this virus from the coding of this AU. 

he Sky was already multicolored, and Monster's everywhere were groaning and twitching as if in pain. Ink could smell the Mountain Dew in the air, he knew he had to get to work and fix this one fast so he could get to the rest of the other AU's. Even if every pained groan from his creations made him want to cry out and cruse Fresh's name. 

As he rushed through the coding, pushing numbers aside and getting his paint brush ready, Ink could feel the DETERMINATION flowing through him. _'If I made it when it was half-way through here, then that means the rest of them are not contaminated yet! I have to hurry!'_

**-With Error and Fresh-**

**"AnD THiS iS mY A-b-C'S!"** Error proudly showed Fresh a paper filled with screwed and off set letters, the a's a bit off and the y's looking like x's, but at the top it still had a golden star sticker on it. **"iNK SAiD I'm DOInG GREaT AT it!"**

Right now Fresh and Error were in the living room, papers scattered about on the coffee table and floor, with Fresh sitting on the couch, with his hat and glasses off, a smile on his face as Error bounced around showing off all his work and pictures he did. And Fresh's smile just grew when ever Error would go to hold his hand soon after he grabs a new paper to show him. _'This is almost perfect!...If only this wasn't Ink's crib.'_ But it did help that if Ink knew he was here he would flip out. Fresh did like riling up that no good creator. 

"I can totes see that Dawg!" Fresh gently tugged Error down to sit by him on the couch. "Soon you'll be spellin' with the best of them!" 

Error quickly latched on to the others hand with a sweet smile. **"YoU REaLlY thINk So?"**

"I know so." Fresh leaned closer to the other, his free hand reaching up to stroke the others cheek bone gently. Error unconsciously moved his head to the touch, making Fresh's smile turn into a grin. "You know my fresh bruh, I could help you if ya wanted it." 

**"HElP mE WiTH WhAT?"** Error blinked in confusion. Did Fresh want to be a teacher too like Ink was? 

"Well, you told me that Ink is gone for a while....." _'That unrad wannabe artist is going to be gone for a few day at the least after all.'_ Fresh paused, his grin freezing for a moment. Just thinking of all the terror and horror that the artist is going through. "So what if I...Stay for a while and help ya out! Just until Ink comes back?" 

**"REaLLy?!"** Error gasped in delight at that very idea. Error started bouncing in joy in his seat, smile never leaving his face. **"I WoUlD lOvE thAT! We cAN PlAY, aND I caN shOW YoU mY ColOR-"**

_'Love.'_ That word repeated it self in Fresh's head. _'Error would..Love that? Love that I am spending time with him?'_ Fresh watched Error babble about all they could do and how much fun they will have, his eyes glistening in joy at having him, the corrupter of the worlds and murder of too many to count, spending time with him. His SOUL warmed and tingled, sweat formed on his hands and head, a dizzy sensation making him gulp dryly. He felt sick, but yet he did not want this feeling to stop. 

_'Why does this strange skeleton make me feel like this when others can't?!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason this chapter is called 'Why?' is because of all the why questions being asked throughout the chapter.
> 
> The start of the obsession! I have decided that Fresh will be full on Yandere later on. I will try my best, as I have never written a yandere character. But I love the idea too much to not do it.
> 
> It had hit me that after having touched someone for the first time, Error and maybe Fresh (Or at least any positive touching as hugs or hand holding for Fresh) would be touch starved after thinking about it. Error has never touched another living Monster or being, so he would cling to them or be so terrified it isn't funny of touching another person. 
> 
> The Original Error had Haphephobia, which is the fear of being touched. (Having said that, it is a serious issue and is a phobia for some people. I am not making light of this issue in this story future ones or others.) I like to think that after remembering everything, the Anti-void, and maybe if his first experience of being touched after getting out was bad then it is reasonable why he would have that phobia.
> 
> This Error, while unsure and naive, does not have that phobia as he doesn't remember his past and resets, and his first time touching someone is a nice one so far. So instead of having the fear/phobia, he doesn't want to let go and carves it. As Fresh is the first person to touch him, when he thinks of hand holding or hugs or touching in general, he thinks of Fresh because of this. It would be like if someone gave you your first kiss or your first love/crush, you remember them for being the first and it being a good one or bad one.


	9. A Radical Sleepover!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end.

Ink really just wanted to lay his head down and sleep the next few years away like many other Sans's try to do after a reset.

He had been able to save the child of UnderFell and stop the virus form taking over the whole AU, all that was left was for Frisk to reset and then everything would be back to normal. But that didn't stop the image of all the dust, of Monster's screaming out in fresh lingo, of their SOUL's being squeezed of every last drop, of being able to do nothing more as he erased the virus from the coding. 

Ink knew if he actual fell asleep for those years, they would be filled with nothing but memories and nightmares of what he has seen and can not be unseen. 

After UnderFell 23, it was a race against the clock to get to the rest of the infected AU's that were all over the place. Ink's body screamed to stop and just lay down, but he couldn't. He had to save the rest. Ink refused to let the rest of them, no matter hoe many of them there are, be corrupted now that he is catching up to them before the fall apart into nothingness.

 _'I really hope that this ends soon.'_ Ink sighed, tired arms lifting up his paint brush to make another portal. _'I actually have someone to get home to now unlike that fresh parasite.'_

**-InkTale with Error and Fresh-**

Error giggled as he put on the colorful hat and glasses.

Fresh, after some time, decided it was time to eat. Throwing away the food Ink had made for some reason he wouldn't explain to him, Fresh went about the small homey kitchen to make some food for the both of them.

After some time watching Fresh pick some random ingredients to put together, Error slipped out of the kitchen and back into the living room. He stepped over all the papers laying about when Fresh's hat and glasses caught his socket. Quickly moving over, Error picked them up and held the hat up to his face.

 ** _'What is this...?'_** Error frowned in thought. **_'It's supposed to go on your head....Right?'_** Rubbing the thing with his fingers, Error decided it was harmless. With a shrug, Error flopped the hat on his already hood covered skull. After that was done Error turned his attention to the now blank glasses. He flipped them every which way, trying to find the bright lettering that was always changing. **_'Maybe the have to be on to work?'_** Error gave a giggle as she shoved the on. Now maybe he would be as colorful as Fresh was!

"Hey Broski! Foods done-" Fresh stopped mid-sentence as he walked out into the living room and saw what Error had done. His SOUL doing a flip and his face started to feel a bit warm. There Error stood, his hat on sideways on top of Error's hood, it seems like Error didn't put his hood down first, and his glasses on upside down and starting to fall off his face. "Well, an't you lookin' freshly fine my fine bro-tato chip!"

Error laughed as Fresh walked over and tilted the hat so it wasn't falling over. **"DiD i dO iT RIgHT?"**

"Eh, close enough broski." Fresh would sooner crush someone's SOUL then tell Error that he is completely wrong, this sight was way too cute! "Why don' ya come with me to the table. I made us some fine sandwiches!"

Error just blinked in confusion while Fresh roped a arm around his shoulders, pulling him in close to his side, leading him to the kitchen table. **"WhAT ArE saNDWiCHes? iS iT liKE WaTEr?"**

"No. No they are not." Fresh could feel his smile slipping. He knew he would have to ask Error for more detail on what has happened to him in the past. All he could was grip the smaller darker skeleton a bit tighter. "....Do ya want some water with it?"

 **"YeS! i LikE WaTER."** Error immediately answered, hand coming up to clinch at the multicolored jacket. **"IT iS oNE oF tHE firSt ThINGs i tAstED! TAsTinG soNEthING is WHEn yOU pUT It oN YOuR tonGUe, nOT on YOuR fAcE."** Error stated factually, and quite proudly to, like it has been said to him many times before. Like when you teach a child to say please and thank you and they state that fact for the first time to someone else.

Fresh just blinked at that fact, briefly wondering what had happened to him for him to actually have that told to him. _'It's not like he never ate before.....right?'_ Suddenly a horrible thought struck him. _'Ink actually didn't starve him did he!?'_ Sure Ink was always a monster wearing a pretty mask, but he never thought he was into torture.

And the thought of Error crying alone, hungry, and broken made his SOUL shake and twist in a familiar burn that he has felt many times, but never for this reason or at this level. The faster he got some facts from Error the better. He need to know where to point his blasters, and how much **F U N** he is going to have with Ink where everything is said and done.

"That's right bruh! Your learnin' a lot arn't ya?" Fresh praised. "Now, time to taste my totally rad-tastic sandwiches!"

**-With Ink-**

" _Please_....No more...." Ink sobbed out, his tired body shaking from stress and the lack of energy. "How many AU's did Fresh get too?! And without my notice! Never mind the fact that this is the first time he has done something like this!"

The coding was blurring in his vision, making it harder for Ink to get to the virus and erase it. But he didn't let that stop him, he would only stop when his SOUL is gone and his body is dust. But to keep himself focused and awake, he has taken to talking to himself. And to be honest it was hard being positive in this situation.

"Did he get bored of his usual ways?!" Ink growled out, trying hard not to break apart the coding in his anger. He quickly wiped any tears from his eyes so he could see better. "Decided to change things up? I bet he is waiting at the last AU with that fake and twisted grin on his face! And then taunt me on how many lives I didn't save!"

Ink sighed harshly to himself, straining to focus on his task and not his anger. "I bet he is doing something twisted and evil right now, ready to brag about it to get me riled up!"

**-With Fresh and Error-**

"Ah, bro?" Fresh chuckled from his seat at the table, right by Error's, his sandwich not touched yet. "You'r supposed to pick it up and chew it."

To be honest, Fresh did not know what he was expecting when he gave Error the simple baloney sandwich. Maybe poke it, which he did, and take it apart, which Error didn't hesitate to do. But he for sure did not see Error licking it and playing with it, like putting the slice of baloney on his face and leaving it there for some reason. It makes him wonder what Ink was teaching him in the first place if Error couldn't eat right.

Error had no idea what was on his plate. Ink had given him things called 'soup' and 'broth'. They were like water only they tasted and smelt different. So when Fresh put this so called 'sandwich' in front of him, Error decided to treat it like the soup Ink gave him, only it didn't really work out how he wanted to....

It smelt weird to him, and it for sure didn't feel like anything he has had before. Taking it apart, Error started to have doubt that it was edible. He had never seen anything like this. **_'Maybe it is like that Ink put on his face before after he hit his head on the floor? He said it was food, but it can also be used when cold...'_** So without hesitation Error grabbed the cold meat and slapped it on his face, making the glasses fall of his face. 

Error only tilted his head and blinked at Fresh's words. **"HoW?"** Error questioned in confusion. He knew how to chew of course. One time he had gotten really bored in the white room and let the Voices talk him into chewing on his arm until it broke off. But he stopped before that happened as he didn't like the way it felt after a hour or two. In fact, he thinks he still has the bite marks and chips on his upper arm from it. He would have to check that sometime.

No, what made him curious is that he had to pick it up. Ink had told him not to pick up the bowl and drink from it, it was rude somehow? Whatever rude meant anyway. Error decided not to question Ink on it, even if he thought bowls were just bigger cups so why shouldn't he drink from it. Is this another complicated and weird rule?

Fresh chuckled, softly taking off the piece of meat on the darker ones face. After putting the sandwich back together, and getting the glasses off the floor, Fresh lifted his to show how he should lift his own. "Like this! Go on my dawg, I bet ya you can do it on you'r first time!"

Error's chest puffed out at the encouragement, determined to show the other that he could do it perfectly.

So he lifted it up with both hands, lifting it up to his mouth, only for the baloney to fall out the other end with a splat.

'Shit.' Fresh thought to himself blankly, only to jolt when he looked up to see a dangerous pout and puppy dog eyes watering on Error's face. _'Oh shit!'_ His SOUL trembled and he started to hyperventilate as a new feeling set in. _'WHAT DO I DO!?'_

Not paying any attention to the now panicking Fresh, Error pouted deeper as he tried to push back his tears. He really wanted to do it right, but now the middle part was on the floor. And Ink had told him on the first day not to eat anything off the floor after Error tried to lick up some water he split on the floor. Something about it not being good anymore? 

**_'I still don't get it.'_** Error started to nibble on the bread, making sure it would not fall like the meat did. The fluffy texture made Error's eyes light up.

Fresh was just about to offer his own food as so Error had something to eat, and to make his SOUL to stop feeling so off, only to watch as Error lit up after just taking a nibble of the bread. Fresh gave a sigh as he felt his body relax, only to internally scream when Error shoved the whole two slices of bread into his mouth!

 ** _"ARKCH-"_** Error started to chock out, crumbs flying as he tried to chew the food in his mouth. Fresh shot up and started to pat/slap Error's back while also shoving the glass of water in his mouth as well. 

_'O H S H I T !'_

**-Fifteen minutes later-**

Needless to say after that little fiasco, Fresh kept a close eye on Error as he nibbled on some pieces of bread that Fresh had broken apart into little pieces so he wouldn't choke.

"So, can I ask ya some questions bruh?" Fresh asked. Error looked up with a blink, crumbs all around his face and a piece of bread in his hands. He gave a smile and nod. **"SuRE!"**

"Can ya tell me more about the white room?"

Error froze mid-bite. Memories of the endless white, running but never escaping the screaming, the Voices mocking him, the pain and whispers that never end.

How he screamed for help.

**B U T N O O N E C A M E .**

"-ro? Yo, dude you hear me?"

Error jolted as he came to, hands on each shoulder lightly shaking him. Multicolored eyes shot up to meet concerned eyes. **"i....yEs. I cAn hEaR yOU noW."**

Fresh sighed silently, slowly sitting down and sliding his hands down until they reached the black skeletons elbows. "Was it that bad there?" But Fresh knew the answer by just watching Error get lost in what was obviously a flashback. How he froze and sockets widen in horror and pain.

 **"tHE WhiTE rOoM WaS nOthInG bUT wHITE. No MATtEr hOW fAR i RaN IT nEVER EnDEd."** Error began, twitching but not stopping as he tried his best to explain it all in a matter-in-fact tone. **"ThERe wAS onlY mE ANd thE vOICeS. ThE VOICes WeRE nEVer AlL tOo NIce...."**

_'Your nothing but a little glitch.'_

_'You should have just died! Why don't you just become dust?!'_

_'Worthless.'_

_'You can't so anything right!'_

Fresh was able to read in between the words, and he wasn't liking what he wasn't hearing so far let alone what he was hearing. "Whut about before the white room?"

Error couldn't help but look confused. **"ThERE wAs nO BEforE. OnlY tHE wHItE AnD vOICes."**

"Ya were always there?" Fresh asked dumbfounded. _'Ink just made a torture room and left you there!? For what?! Shits and giggles?'_

 **"YEp."** Error gave a nod, making the hat on him slip off. None went to pick it off the floor. **"BuT onE dAY i GoT oUT! A pORTal oPEneD uP aND I lEfT. ThAt sAmE daY i mEt YOU aND iNK!"**

 _'So Ink decided to play hero to get your trust after hurting you for I don't know how many years. Then went on to play teacher, teaching what you deem important. Man Ink, you really do like playing God don't you?'_ Fresh could feel his anger building up, but he pushed it down for once. Now was not the time. "Whut things did these un-radical voices tell ya?" Fresh asked suspiciously.

 **"i'M wOrThlEss. i Don'T dESeRvE To LiVE."** Error repeated without a thought, not noticing how Fresh's face darkened or how some of his purple magic started to come out of his sockets as he tried to hold back his anger. **"I CAn'T dO anyTHinG RiGht. i AM nOthINg bUT a GLiTCH. I-"**

**"S T O P ."**

Error immediately stopped, just looking up at Fresh not realizing anything wrong with what he has told him. Not even flinching at Fresh's bruising grip on his arms.

Fresh ringed in his magic before he did something like destroy Ink's house, and giving himself away. After a few minutes, Fresh was able to relax his grip on the other. Fresh thought that was enough questions for now. If he heard anything else about how much Ink did to this Monster, he may not be able to hold himself back.

_'How are you able to make me feel such things? To be able to feel anger for you? Be able to make me ring in my anger and make me want whats best for you, not me?'_

Fresh wanted answers for these questions circling his skull, but for now he had a sleepover to get to.

"Why don' we finish and play some totally awesome games!" Fresh grinned tightly down at the other. "It'll be tubular!"

Error's eyes sparkled in delight at the prospect of playing some games. **"oKaY!"**

**-A Few Hours Later-**

After a ton of games, a skeleTON of games that Fresh tried to teach and play with Error. Fresh had seen children play them in other AU's. Monster and humans alike as he watched them trying to feel like they feel.

The first they played was hide and seek. The first time Error just hid in his hood not moving from his spot. After explaining some more-and having a nice laugh about it-Error then hid under some blankets on the couch. Then when it was his turn to hint for Fresh, who was hiding behind the couch, Error went looking for him in some impossible places. Like inside the small cabinets, pots and pans, under the table, and even looked in his _own_ jacket and shoes to see if he was there.

Error took it very seriously and very literally when Fresh told him that they can hide anywhere inside the house. Because as Error excitedly explained to a bewildered Fresh, who asked why he even thought he was hiding in his shoes of all things, that anywhere is everywhere and somewhere. And his shoes are somewhere which means they are anywhere. So that means Fresh could be in them!

Fresh had never been so confused in his life about that screwed logic, and how Error even came to that conclusion, but decided to shrug and not question it. And not just because he thought Error was super adorable calling for Fresh while shaking his empty shoes, trying to 'Shake Fresh out of hiding!' as he called it.

After that was Error's turn to choose what they should do before bed. Error, without even stopping to think about it, chose coloring and drawling.

Every time Error picked a new colored crayon, he would show it to Fresh and tell him what color it was, and then if he knew one would tell him a example of a item that was the same color. Fresh would help him out if he got stuck, which happened a lot, much to Error's pouting. But Fresh could see him hiding a smile behind it.

Fresh drew UnderFresh's most radical sky, which just looked like a swirl of bright colors and some white flecks flying about. When he gave to Error on a whim, Error talked him with a hug. Fresh felt warm and hot making him dizzy, tingles shooting up his spine making him sit up straighter. Fresh decided right there that he would do anything for Error's hugs.

But when Error gave Fresh his picture to keep, a colorful stick figure holding hands with a black one and a bunch of colors scribbled on in the background, as Error explained that he didn't want them in the white room. Fresh's SOUL skipped a beat or two and his face turned as purple as a grape to Error's confusion and delight.

After a while Fresh noticed Error's sockets drooping. Telling Error to go change into his pj's, Fresh started to clean everything up.

Fresh could hear padded feet scamper closer as he bend over to pick up the last of the crayons. **"FrESh aRe YOu dONE?"**

"Yeah, almost-" Fresh dropped the crayons in his hands when he turned his head to look over at Error. His jaw dropped, a bright blush over took his face and his shades showed exclamation marks. It felt like someone smacked him stupid at the sight before him.

Error now wore a dark colored cat footed pajama. The colors matching the colors of his usual jacket that he was wearing before. The ears on top flopped about as Error shifted, a fabric tale swishing behind him as he waited. Fresh slowly stood, shaking slightly. Why? He had no idea. But yet he didn't mind.

"I-I'm done." Error gave a bright smile, eyes twinkling as he ran up to Fresh and started to tug him to his room. "Where did ya get those clothes bruh?"

Error looked back at him with a grin as they stopped at a door. **"InK mADe tHEm fOR mE! HE AsKEd whAT anImaL i LikED bESt. AfTEr lOokIng iN a BoOK wItH sOME pREttY pICtUREs, I PoINTEd To ONe. HE tOLd mE iT wAS a KItTy."**

 _'Ink, for the first time in my life I want to seriously thank you for creating something.'_ Fresh blankly thought before letting himself be dragged into the room. _'But I also want to stab you and let you bleed out for being able to see Error like this.'_ "You'r a kitty alright...."

 **"thIS iS My RoOM!"** Fresh looked at the basic room. Bed, lamp, a dresser, and a fluffy rug under the bed. The only thing that stood out was all the pictures hanging on the walls. Scribbles and drawings littered on every inch of the walls. 

Fresh shrugged out of his jacket and took off his shoes and socks. Putting his hat and shades down on the nightstand, Fresh turned to Error with a grin. "Ya know....It would be the bomb diggity if we shared the bed."

Error just accepted, not seeing anything wrong with it. Ink said that he was supposed to sleep on the bed anyway, not on the floor like he tried to do on his first night in the house. So of course Fresh should share the bed with him, your not supposed to sleep on the floor after all.

Soon both were tucked under the covers, Error curled up slightly as they both were facing each other. Error gave a tired grin, and muttered with a yawn. **"yOU hAvE REaLLy pREttY eYEs....i WiSH i hAd a HEaRT iN mY EyE...."**

Fresh felt his SOUL constrict. No one had ever complemented his eyes. They always just screamed in terror, as the heart in his eye reminds them that he will take another and corrupt it to his desire. Fresh watched Error's sockets flutter close, his breathing starting to even out. **"GoOD nIGhT....."**

"Night..." Fresh could only stare in awe as the moonlight draped over Error, who's back was to the window a few feet away. The light softly making him glow as he finally fell into sleep. Fresh gently caressed the smaller one's cheek, not looking away from his peaceful face.

After today, Fresh has learnt a lot today even if he really didn't get the why part. But he also got more questions then answers.

He learned that Ink was way worse then he thought for ding what he did to Error, and he never thought he could hate him anymore then he did before. He doesn't care about the other AU's, but Error is different. Error made his SOUL jump and give a soft warmth. Fresh could only grin when he realized what that meant.

He learned that Error made him happy. Honest to god happy! He has never felt such light and airy feelings stirring in his SOUL. The way it fluttered and skipped when he was able to make Error laugh and smile, it made him feel like he was on top of the world!

But when Error showed sadness or pain, Fresh felt it to for some reason. He wanted to destroy or get rid of anything that made Error so upset. Fresh wanted to keep what made him happy, happy. It felt like they were connected in some way.

 _'But most of all I want Error to be happy with me.'_ Fresh realized. A possessive grin grew on his face, his hand sliding down a bit to cup Error's cheek, his thumb still gently rubbing the others cheek. _'I found my happiness!' ___

___My._ _ _

__**_M I N E ****_** _ ****_

__****Fresh loved the sound of that.** ** _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest chapter I have ever made for this story!
> 
> Ink is almost at his limit, and ready to just snap at any moment, especially if he sees Fresh.
> 
> Error misunderstanding Ink's teaching is like a running joke for me, that or him just not getting it or understanding said rules and teachings. Ink really needs to explain things in better detail for him or else he just won't get it. Too late for that now though! If only Ink knew that Fresh would be in the same bed as him, then he would have phrased a lot of things differently.
> 
> Fresh is also misunderstanding and jumping to conclusions. As Ink is the creator, he thinks Ink had created Error and just left him to rot. With the information he has and knows, this is the most logical conclusion. And it also helps that he hates Ink with a passion. He also realized that Error is the one making him feel joy, and that makes him possessive as he is the only person that has. It's the start of this twisted relationship.


	10. I'll Save All My Kisses For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end.

Blurry eyes started to focus as they blinked open sleepily. White greeted their sight. Error jolted up at the color, breathing quickening. **_'It was all a dream!? All a horrible dream that I can never have! WHY?!'_**

Waking up more as a few tears fell, Error found that Fresh was holding him to his chest, Error was curled up and hands clinching his shirt. Finding out that the white was just a shirt that his head had been tucked in, Error started to calm down. Error tried to shift away slightly, only for Fresh to tighten his grip as he grumbled a bit, a smile on his face. "Ha....Radi... _cal_....."

 **"FReSh?"** Error asked, lightly tugging at the others T-shirt.

Fresh was having a good dream. Error in his arms as Ink cried out in pain below a pile of mountain dew that had fallen on him. All Fresh could do was laugh at the pained moans of his fallen enemy, cuddling a giggling Error tighter. "Ha! This is totes radical!" Turning to Error, he grabbed the others chin and lifted up his head. Happy, sparkly eyes looked up at him. **"FReSh?"**

Fresh leaned down closer, sockets half-lidded, watching Error's lips move as if in slow motion. **"fReSH GeT uP!"** Then all of a sudden Ink shot out of the pile of Mountain Dew! Cans flew about as Fresh pushed Error behind him, Error clinching and tugging at his jacket. Ink's paint brush was pointed straight at him and Error! "NO!" **"FrESh!"**

Error flinched back when all of a sudden Fresh shot up with him still in his arms. Breathing heavily, Fresh's eyes jolted around before settling on a startled Error. Error just blinked up at Fresh, confused and a bit worried. **"FrESh? ArE yOU oKAY?"**

Taking in a deep breath, and seeing the concern in other darker one's eyes, Fresh was able to calm down. "Yeah Dawg! I'm totally okay." Bringing Error closer to him, soon the glitch was in his lap cuddled close to him. "Waking up to you is the most radical thing ever!"

Error tilted his head a bit, confused. **"wHy iS THaT?"**

"Totes awesome to wake up next to you!" Fresh grinned, not really explaining why that was, before nuzzling Error's head much to his joy and confusion. "We should sleep next to one another more often~"

 **"SuRE!"** Error just agreed. He had to admit that it was nice to be held, not even Ink has done that. **"DoES tHAt MEaN YoUR sTaYInG hErE?"** Error couldn't help but be excited at that thought. Fresh was so much fun! **_'Maybe everyday could be like this!'_**

Now while it was tempting to stay and see Ink's expression at him being in his home holding a giggling Error who was telling Ink that Fresh was there to live with them from now on, he knew he couldn't do that. He wouldn't want Error to get in the way of one of his most radical fights with Ink.

But the thought of Error living with him was a very appealing idea....But he had no true home like Ink does, and he wouldn't want Error to go without. Then there is the fact that Ink won't let his toy go, and said 'toy' was clueless on what Ink has done. _'But....maybe I could fix all of this...'_

"Sorry bro, I can't live here no matter how much ya pout." Fresh chuckled at the smaller one's pout. "Me and Ink don't get along ya see." Understatement of the century, but he didn't want to scare off Error. No, for the first time he needed to be more delicate in this new plan of his.

Now that confused Error. Ink wasn't bad to him, a little weird with all these different 'rights and wrongs', but not hurtful. And Fresh was great! He played with him and was the first person to touch him. So why shouldn't they get along? **"wHY?"** Error simply asked.

"Let's just say he isn't always nice, he wears a pretty mask." Fresh answered. The Fresh smiled brightly down at Error. "But enough of that! Now we have ta think on whut radical things we are going to do today!"

Before Error could answer, Fresh gently laced his fingers with one of Error's hands, his free one wrapping around Error to bring him close. A mischievous gleam in his sockets. "How about I teach ya some new things my rad bro?"

 **"OkAY! I-"** Was all Error could say before lips met his. It was only for a few seconds, but it felt longer. Fresh's face was slightly flushed as he looked down at a very confused Error after he pulled away, Error's cheeks turning yellow. **"w-WhAT wAs THat?"** Error had no idea what Fresh just did, only that it felt nice. **_'But why do I feel so warm? It wasn't this warm a minute ago...'_** Error shifted slightly, only stilling when Fresh let go if his hand to lift his chin up, making them meet face to face. Error did not see the spark in Fresh's eyes, nor would he have understood it even if he did. **"F-FrEsH? WhAT aRE yOU DoINg?"**

Pecking the others now yellow cheeks, Fresh couldn't hide the big grin growing on his face. " _I'm kissin' ya~_ " Error couldn't help but giggle at the butterfly kisses being peppered on his cheek. "Kisses are- _Oh!_ " Error jolted in surprise when Fresh suddenly jerked back, his face distressed. "I forgot!"

 **"WhAT dID yOU fORgET?"** Error questioned worried. Fresh gave a smile, hiding his smirk, sockets half-lidded as he grasped the shorter one's right hand and started to kiss the finger tips. "Kisses are _special_ Error, and I need ya to promise me somthin' important before I can kiss ya again." Fresh leaned down so their faces were only inches apart. "Ya do know whut a promise is right?"

 **"nO."** Error's sockets widened in wonder at this new information. Fresh smiled gently, his free hand coming to caress the darker ones cheek in a slow manner. **"aRe thAY bOtH sOMeTHiNG ImpOrtaNt?"**

"Oh, yea bro. They are both very important." Fresh chuckled lowly. "Kisses can only be shared with only one other person. So you have to pick them very carefully~" Fresh purred out, Error blinked in confusion. "Kisses show how much ya care about another, how much ya love them. And if ya go around kissin' every bro, then it doesn't mean much does it?"

 ** _'Love? What's that?'_** Error unconsciously leaned on the hand that was holding his cheek. **_'It sounds important....I think I remember that word in the story Ink read to me before, the one with a princess.'_** **"lOVe?"**

"Caring, affection, wanting them to be happy." Fresh gave out some examples before going on. But Error resolved to ask Ink when he gets back to get more information. **_'But, I do like it when Fresh smiles and laughs....And these kisses make me feel warm, and something else I have never felt before. It felt nice....Is that love? Is that what love feels like?'_**

"And so I need ya to promise not to kiss others if ya want me to kiss ya ever again." Fresh gave a grin, eyes bright. "A promise is when you say you will do something, then do whut ya said ya would do. So if ya promise ya won't kiss another, then ya have to make sure ya won't do that."

 **"Oh! i SeE!"** Error gave a little nod, seeing what Fresh was talking about. **"AnD wE wOULD HAvE tO maKE thiS PRomiSE tO eACh OThER?"**

"Yep!" Fresh agreed. "I can't give out my kisses ta just anyone my fine bro-tato chip! And I have decided that ya would be the best there is, ya make me so _happy_ after all~"

 ** _'I never knew this was so important!'_** Error thought in wonder. **_'Why didn't Ink tell me a bout this sooner if it was so serious?!'_** Then a thought struck him. **_'Is it because Ink doesn't want to give me kisses? Does he not love me? Care for me? Want me happy? Or maybe Ink already promised someone else!?'_** Error tried to think on the kind of person Ink would promise his kisses to....He couldn't come up with anything. But then again it's not like he has seen many Monsters or humans after he got out of the white room. Well, it was something to ask later. Besides, Error is not sure that he would want Ink's kisses anyway. He sometimes get too frustrated with him - Why does he have to create? Why can't he just make colors or draw what he wants, not what Ink wants? - to be able to even think of just giving him and only him something so special.

Turning those thought away, Error reached up to lightly cup Fresh's face in his hands. A soft smile took over his face, eyes shining. Fresh has been nothing but good to him, making sure that he was happy and he was fun to have around. He is very different from Ink, but that was okay to Error. And if this made Fresh happy, who was Error to say no? Fresh's cheeks were soon dusted in a light purple, his SOUL beating wildly. **" _I PRomISE tO sAVE ALL mY kISSes fOR YoU FReSH~_ "**

Before Error had any time to react, Fresh shot forward making Error fall onto his back on the bed with a flop, with Fresh landing on top of him. Error giggled at all the little kisses being peppered all around his face, Fresh wrapping his arms around him tightly.

 **" _HAhAhA~_ "** Error giggled, lightly tugging at Fresh's shirt. **"FReSH thAT tICklEs~"**

"I." _Kiss._ "Promise." _Kiss._ "To." _Kiss, kiss._ "Only." _Kiss._ "Kiss." _Kiss._ " _You~_ " Fresh said in between all the butterfly kisses. Then Fresh shot up to lightly peck Error's lips. "Ya make me so happy **my** radical glitchy bruh!"

Listening to Error's little whimpers, giggles, and squeals made Fresh SOUL flip and flop, his breathing fasten, and his palms sweat. He felt dizzy but so alive! He has never felt this before, and he wanted to keep this feeling all to himself. But he had to do this carefully.

_'Soon, I just have to wait for the right moment. But before that I have to make a few changes, get a few things, a few more virus to other AU's and then Ink will do the rest of work for me. Soon Error will be running to me, begging me to take him away from this place. Remember, slow and steady wins the race~'_

The morning was filled with giggles and little kisses, the perfect lazy kind of morning.

**-With Ink-**

The morning was filled with screams and little tears, the worst busy kind of morning.

Ink's sockets were now surrounded by black, showing how tired he was as he went on auto-pilot. His arms numbly going about what he needed to do to save the AU's that were infected. Ink couldn't feel his body, his mind blank as he went about his job.

He was so tired that he felt sick, that there was a hundred pounds forcing him down. But even as his bones shook, he had to go on. no matter how much he wanted to just give up and sleep.

_'Just a few more Ink, just a few more then you can go home and sleep.'_

Soon he was lost in his actions, his thoughts fading as he kept going. But he knew he was lying to himself.

There was more then 'just a few'.

**-With Error and Fresh-**

The next three days passed by too fast for Fresh and Error. They spent those days playing, getting to know one another, and sharing little kisses.

Error couldn't get enough of those kisses, they felt warm and soft. Something he has never really experience or can explain. But what he did know is that he liked it when Fresh was with him, he felt warm by his side and protected. He felt happy.

When he mentioned that to Fresh on the second day, his face lit up and his smile took over his face. Error barely had time to blink until his face was showered in kisses. 

But Fresh always off hand mentioned these random things about Ink; how he was a fake, how their jobs clashed, that Ink is good at lying, and other things like that. It made Error question how well he knew his teacher, but resolved to ask Ink about it. He wouldn't mention Fresh to Ink of course, Fresh had already told him that Ink hated him and would make him stay away from him. And Error didn't want that.

But on the third night, just before they fell asleep holding one another, Fresh jolted up and hurriedly got his stuff back on.

Fresh could feel familiar magic building up and get nearer, meaning that Ink was coming home. He had to suppress a smirk, the magic felt beyond tired. And if it wouldn't have scared Error, Fresh would have dusted Ink here and now. He wouldn't even be able to defend himself in his state!

 **"FrESh?"** Fresh quickly turned, seeing Error in his kitty pajamas siting up on the bed watching him in confusion. **"WhAT aRE YoU dOInG?"**

After shoving on his hat, glasses, and jacket, Fresh shot to Error. Lightly cupping the others face in his hands, Fresh dove in for a passionate kiss without a word. Soft lips met his and immediately kissed back, making Fresh nearly purr in delight. How badly he wanted to make the kiss deeper, to steal Error away right now! But, no. He had to wait. He didn't want to scare him away, a happy Error is what Fresh wanted.

Pulling away, Fresh grinned at the flustered face in front of him. Error panted, out of breath and face flushed yellow. The moonlight bathing him like a holy light. Fresh's fingers curled tighter around Error's face. **"F-frEsH?"**

"Ink is comin' back to his crib." Fresh forced himself to let go of Error, slowly sliding his hands down his face before moving away from the bed. "I have ta go before he sees the radical me." Seeing Error sadly frown and give a little displease whine almost made Fresh loose what little control he had left, but he had to make sure he had everything ready for Error before he comes to him.

"I'll come back, don' worry!" Error watched with wide sockets as Fresh made a colorful portal come to life in the middle of his room. Fresh turned to him as he took a step in. "Totes been radical _my_ lil' glitch heart, call for me if ya need me~" And with that Fresh stepped through, the portal closing right after.

Error curled around himself, feeling cold without Fresh holding him. Not having anyone with him made him remember the white room, where he had no one but the Voices. No warm arms to wrap around him that made him feel safe, no soft kisses, no laughter, no happiness. **_'Why did Fresh have to leave? Wasn't he happy and having fun like I was?'_** Error sniffed, trying to hold back his tears. **_'What did he say about Ink? Something about him coming-!'_**

**_-BANG!-_ **

**"InK'S hOmE!"** Error gasped in realization. Scrambling off the bed, Error grunted when he fell off it. His blankets going with him, pooling around him and on top of him. Hearing the front door shut, Error yanked off the covers and dove for the door.

Quickly running out of his room, ignoring the 'no running in the house' rule, and to the living room, Error was met with a sight he has never seen before.

Ink was limping, sockets devoid of life, black lining the sockets making them look tired and lifeless. He sagged forward, not really seeing anything. All Error could do was blink in confusion and shock as he passed him with out a word.

 **"I-iNK?"** Error hesitantly asked, only going on after Ink paused. **"i DiD mY WoRK! AnD I FiNIShEd tHAT pRoJEcT-!"**

" **Q U I E T.** I do not have time for you." Error flinched back at the dark interruption. He has never heard that tone from Ink before. Error shook lightly when Ink went on without even looking at him. Slowly going into his room, shutting the door, and hearing a click, singling that Ink has locked the door.

**_'He sounded just like the Voices.'_ **

Error quickly shook that thought out of his head, eyes watering. He denied it even as he remembered Fresh's little warnings. **_'Ink isn't like that! Sure he makes me learn to create things, things that I don't like, and gives him weird rules to follow all the time, but he does it to make me learn! He's been nice, giving him water and a bed. That was more then the voices have ever done!'_**

_"Let's just say he isn't always nice, he wears a pretty mask."_

Error glitched as Fresh first warning came to mind, but he pushed it back. **"INk iSn'T lIKe THAt! HE wOUlDn'T FOrGEt AbOUT mE oR lEAvE mE ALOnE! He'S JUsT slEEpY!"** Error gave a shaky laugh to himself. **"He'LL bE oUT iN THe MORnING WiTH foOd REaDY lIKE bEFoRE hE lEFT!"**

Ink doesn't come out of his room for the next five days. Error loosing hope as each day passes, with him sitting by the door waiting for Ink to get up. Fresh's warnings and little things he said about Ink coming to mind as Error refused to move. Silently crying to himself, wishing that Ink would come out or that Fresh was there with him. To hold him and tell him everything is okay. To make him _happy_.

Then on the sixth day, Ink shot out of him room, making Error grin with hope. Only for the smile to fall when the truth comes out.

The sixth day changes everything.

It would be the day that Ink would regret, the day he wished he had done everything differently.

It is the day that Fresh was waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is!
> 
> Ink is beyond tired, in all ways; magically, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Ink just moving to finally get into his bed - snapping at what ever is in his way not realizing it is Error - and sleeping the next few days away like the other Sanses can do. He pretty much went into a mini coma after doing all that work.
> 
> Error is confused and torn, not wanting to think bad about Ink even if his actions are pointing otherwise to him. He has no idea what Ink is doing or even what is going on, and that is scaring him.
> 
> The reason that Error is so attached to Fresh, even if it was only a few days, is because of all the physical affection and that Fresh wanted Error to be nothing but happy. Ink, while caring for Error, doesn't have Error's total happiness in mind. He wants Error to learn so that he can live safely in this Multiverse. And Ink never touched Error out of respect after the first incident, where he got strung up with string, thinking that Error is afraid of physical contact.
> 
> Fresh is more manipulative in this story, he wants Error to be happy with him, not scared. So he is not going to go on a killing spree - or at least not yet - and especially not in front of Error. Fresh has to plan this, and he's got a plan already in motion and ready. He twist his words and uses Error naive nature and obliviousness to his advantage.
> 
> Error is now attached to Fresh, linking him to the feelings of happiness, comfort, and warmth because of this. He links Ink with teaching, respect, and safe as he was the one to take him after the white room and show him how things work. But now after everything that is going on that is going to change. And in the next chapter, Error is not going to look at Ink the same way ever again.


	11. He Is Mine Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end.

**_-Error, Day three of Ink not leaving his room-_ **

Error sniffed, little tears coming out. He does not how long he has sat by Ink's door, only that it has been a long time. In light and dark he sat, waiting for Ink to come out and give him a smile on his face saying he has a new lesson plan. But by now he was loosing hope that it would happen.

 ** _'I miss Fresh...'_** Error curled up tighter, arms wrapping around himself to try and mimic the warmth that Fresh's held. **_'He wouldn't have done this....Does Ink hate me now?'_**

All he can think of is what Fresh said about Ink, how he was lying or not as he seems. But how can that be? Error knew he needed to ask Ink, but how can he when he doesn't have time for him?

More tears fell as he tried to push the doubts away, trying to imagine that he was not all alone again.

Trying to ignore the little voice in his head whispering **_'Ink is just like the Voices, he never wanted you. He's showing his real colors.'_**

**-With Fresh, Day Four-**

"And.....Done!" Fresh huffed, dusting off his hands. "Part one of my radical plan is hella done! A home that my Glitch Heart needs is ready and waitin'!"

Fresh knew he couldn't corrupt a AU and have Error live in it, it would just crumble and make him have to move Error too many times. He deserves a better home then that! So Fresh had to do this the slow and less fun way if he didn't want Ink to notice that something is going wrong in a AU, by killing them all by hand and putting the human's SOUL in a container like the others to make sure nothing resets.

By doing that, Ink will not feel anything wrong. The code is fine and still running, nothing has been corrupted. And with the SOUL contained and all the Monsters dusted, no one can mess with the timeline. All Fresh had to do was put the SOUL with the others to make sure nothing else could happen.

But the most important part, the part that Fresh had to think _really_ hard on, was what AU should he pick for this important role. He didn't want to pick one that Error would hate or scare him, he had to love it and be happy in it!

Some he crossed off fast. Like DustTale, HorrorTale, UnderFell and even the normal UnderTale. It had to be special, something different. Then it hit him, Error loves all kinds of colors. He gushed about them, looked at all the different colored crayons and markers like they were precious jewels. So Fresh picked a AU that held a lot of bright colors, especially the castle as that would be their home.

Now UnderKeep-5 was empty and cleaned of all the dust and blood, ready to move in.

"Totes radical!" Fresh grinned to himself as he looked at the light pink tile and colorful walls. The heart shaped windows adding another touch that Fresh knew Error will love. All the items were so delicate and so colorful, not to mention all of the clothing! Fresh made a note to himself to clean out what used to be the King's closet, none of those would fit Error anyway. But he would leave all the jewels and accessories just in case, _his_ glitchy babe deserved all the finer things in life after all. "I did a hella good job!"

Fresh made one last sweep around the whole AU, to make sure all the buildings were intact - they were much too colorful for him to get rid of, Error would love it! Fresh wanted the AU whole for Error to enjoy. He wanted to give Error the whole AU to him, and a broken gift and home does not leave a good impression. -, and made sure there was no dust piles or blood left around from his mission. After that was done, it was on to phase two.

"I hope ya got enough rest Ink~" Fresh chuckled as he made a portal. "Cause round two is about to begin~"

**-With Error, Day Six-**

Error's sockets were now a darken red, no lights in them. Tears no longer falling, he had ran out of them hours ago. He slumped on the door, just sitting there lifelessly. He hadn't moved from his place in the last six days, hoping that Ink would come out.

Just as Error sighed and was about to give up, movement was heard in the other room! It sounded like someone had just quickly rolled out of bed and was scurrying to the door. Error gave a gasp, eyes coming back and lighting up. **'Ink is finally coming out! He didn't forget me! He didn't abandon me!'** He backed up from the door at the perfect time, because not a second later it busted open.

Ink was sound asleep, bones finally relaxed when he felt it again. The horrible chill going down his back, the sickening feeling in his SOUL. It seems Fresh has decided to continue what he had done last time, it really looks like he started a new game. Without anther thought Ink shot up and out of bed, quickly grabbing his paint brush he shot for the door. He had to get to the AU's! _'Hopefully this time I can beat Fresh at this new game and get to him before he can get away!'_

 **"iNK!?"** Error gasped out when Ink didn't even look at him. Ink was running for the door! Error quickly scrambled up and reached out, taking a hold of Ink's large, paint stained scarf. Ink choked and jerked back while Error nearly fell flat on his face.

Ink turned with a shocked face, but once he saw Error he frowned. "Error! You need to let go!" Ink tugged at his scarf, but Error refused to let go. "What has gotten into you?!" _'I need to hurry! What if Fresh destroys even more then last time?!'_

 **"WhERe aRE yOU gOiNG?"** Error asked instead, trying to understand why Ink would not even pay him any attention anymore. Did he do something wrong? **"yOU pRoMISeD-!"**

"Error I do not have time for this!" Ink cut him off, a stern glare starring into Error's saddened eyes. "I have a job I need to do right now!"

 **"WhAT _JoB!?_ "** Error finally screamed. He had no idea what was going on anymore. Why did Ink suddenly have to leave for days, then come back only to ignore him, and then leave again?! What kind of job let's him do that? **"YoUr NoT TElLiNg ME anYTHiNG! I DOn'T _USNdERSTAnD_!"**

"I am the creator!" Ink finally snapped, all the worry and anger building up and spilling over. He had no time for this, he could still hear the choked screamed of those Monsters. "I have created every AU, I made and make _everything_ that is in the Multiverse! And now I need to go check on them!"

Error froze, eyes going small. **"Y-YoU mAdE _eVERyTHiNG_....?"** Error questioned in a whisper.

"YES!" Ink screamed back. It made Error jerk by how familiar it sounded. "I made the codes! The Monsters! Hell, I even made the _environment_ in it!" Ink then sharply tugged his scarf out of a frozen Error's hold. The smaller skeleton gave a gasp of pain as the tug made him fall harshly to the floor.

"You are acting like a spoiled brat!" Error's sockets watered, eyes trained on the ground, afraid to look up at Ink. "Just stay here until I get back! I'll deal with you then! I do not have the time for you!"

_'You'r worthless!'_

_'I don't have the time for you! Stop your whining!'_

_'Awww~ Crying like a spoiled little brat~'_

_'Why would any one want you!?'_

Error didn't even hear Ink leave and slam the door, he could only hear the Voices screaming at him again. **_'Ink made everything....?'_** Tears hit the wooden floor. **_'Does that mean....He made me?!'_**

Ink's screaming sounded just like the Voices, he admitted to having made everything. Error's mind was racing. **"A-Am I JUSt a _TOY_ tO hIM?!"** Error sobbed out, pain flaring in his chest. **"wHy DId hE LEaVE mE iN tHE wHITe ONlY tO dO thIS?! To TAKe mE In aND tEaCH ME?!"** Error gagged, trying to think on everything. **"IS iT bECAuSE i cAN'T cREATE?.....Am I ReALLy ONLy a ErRROr?......A gLITcH?"**

 ** _'I can't stay here!'_** Error was shot with the realization. Ink said he would 'deal with him' when he gets back. **_'He'll send me back to the white room when he gets back!'_** Hyperventilating, his mind went into over drive to find a solution to this. Going back to that room with the Voices was the worst thing that could happen to him.

_"Totes been radical my lil' glitch heart, call for me if ya need me~"_

**_'Fresh!'_** That's right! Fresh wouldn't let anything happen to him....Right? Fresh's nothing like Ink, even admitted that they never got along. Without a second thought Error screamed out in a panic, fear overriding everything else.

 ** _"FRESH!"_** Error screamed out with all his might, falling down into panicked sobs. **"FrEsH! PlEaSE, FrESH! I NeED YOu-!"**

His sockets shot open when warm hands cupped his face. With a gasp Error's head shot up, making his eyes meet sockets that held a upside down heart along with a normal eye. "Ya called my glitch heart?" Fresh gave a small smile, only for it to fall when he saw Error's face. "Whut happened?"

Sobbing, Error threw himself onto Fresh. Warm arms wrapped around him, one hand rubbing his back in comfort. The other hand went to his chin, forcing him to look up. Serious eyes drilled into his. "Error? Whut is goin' on?"

 **"I-INk iS GOinG To mAKE mE GO bACk tO tHE wHITe RoOM!"** Fresh froze, but Error paid it not attention. Dark hands tipped with red and yellow grabbed onto the others jacket, desperate eyes looked up as tears streaked down. **"pLEaSE FreSH! DoN'T LEt hIM TaKE mE!"** Error broke down in sobs, hands tightly holding onto the colorful jacket, not even noticing the fingers trapping his chin in place get tighter.

Fresh's eyes darkened, his SOUL burning yet going cold at the same time. When he planned this part, he figured that Ink would snap and make Error see that Fresh was the better option. Not threaten to send him back to a place worse then death! He had no idea that it would happen this soon though, Fresh honestly thought he would have to do this a few more times before Ink did something stupid. _'It seems Ink is showing his real self sooner rather then later.'_

He did the same thing as he did the last time, plant the virus and make Ink go on a wild goose chase. Fresh was waiting for him to leave, wanting to spend the next few hours with Error - Fresh didn't plant one that would make him go for days like the last one, no he was going to only corrupt only a few that should only take a few hours to save, and then make the next longer then the last. Paranoia was going to work in his favor. -, only to knock and get no answer. With a shrug he opened the door and walked in, only to still. Error was crumpled on the floor, shaking. Then he heard him scream, screaming for _him_ to help him.

 _'While this may not be what I planned...'?_ Fresh leaned down and captured Error's lips with his own. Muffling Error's cries as he did so. _'It still works in my favor!'_ But that still didn't mean that Fresh wasn't going to show Ink one hell of a Radical Time.

Only when Error's crying stopped did Fresh pull away from the kiss. Error sniffed, sockets weary and saddened, a few tears still sliding down his cheeks. To Fresh, Error looked like a crying angel that needed to be protected at all times. **"FrEsH?"** Error softly asked. **"wHaT iS GOInG tO haPPeN tO ME?"**

Hands quickly lifted up. Error just rested his head on Fresh's chest as he was carried bridal style to his room. "Don' ya worry glitchy, I won't let him take ya." Fresh looked down as he kicked open the bedroom door. "Ya can chill at my crib from now on~"

Dark hands suddenly shot up and gripped Fresh's face, making him back paddle and fall on his butt right in front of Error's room. Error just gave a relived giggle, bringing Fresh's down to his. Fresh could feel his SOUL tingling and dancing, his face turning a bright purple. Error gave a grin. **"YOu wIlL lEt mE sTAy wITh YOu?!"** Error's eyes darkened for a moment. **".....YoU wOn'T gEt tIreD oF ME oR ABAndoN Me?"**

Fresh lightly placed a hand over Error's, gently holding it in place over his cheek. "I promise ya, I will never get tired of ya." Fresh leaned down slightly to peck the others lips. "Ya make me so happy....You are **_my_** _happiness!_ If I abandoned ya, I would be abandoning being happy!" Error lightly giggled as Fresh nuzzled into his hands. "So whut do ya say my Glitch Heart, will ya stay with me?"

 **"YeS!"** Error laughed, fears and doubts leaving him like they were never there. Fresh's face was over taken with a wide grin, eyes sparkling. "Totes mean it?! This is going to be so freshly radical!" The smaller one gasped as he was suddenly showered with little kisses all over his face. "We're goin' to have so much fun~"

It took only a hour to pack up what Error wanted to take with him. All the coloring supplies, his set of pajamas, his school books and story books - even though Fresh told him he had a lot of different books in their new home-, and the pictures he drew lining his wall. Fresh had raided Ink's room and found a travel bag they could fit everything in, that way they didn't have to make more then one trip.

Fresh grinned to himself as he listened to Error packing in his room. He peeked into Ink's room one last time, seeing all the paintings and drawings. _'Error's pictures are better....'_ Then a thought hit Fresh, making his grin have a edge to it. With a laugh he walked in and shut the door, it shouldn't take him too long.

Error never payed any attention to the sounds of things breaking as he packed away his scribbles and drawings away careful into the bag. Making sure that none of them would wrinkle or get ripped.

Soon they were both in front of a colorful portal that Fresh made. Error glanced back at the cottage one more time, biting his lip. This had been his first home....But was it really a home? Maybe it was just another white room, only colored to look harmless? Ink was the maker of the Voices after all, the one to stick him in the white room. So why did he feel sad that he was leaving?

"Error?" Error jolted out of his thoughts. He quickly looked up at Fresh's worried smile. "Ya okay bruh?"

With a nod, Error latched onto Fresh's arm. Making Fresh worried smile turn into a more happy one. **"yEp...I'm JUST wOrRIEd aBOuT InK...."** Error admitted softly. Fresh grinned, shifting the travel bag he had over his shoulder. "Ya leave the worrin' ta me bruh! I won't let anythin' happen to my lil' glitch heart~"

Without another word, Fresh lead Error through the portal to their new home.

**-UnderKeep 5, Right Outside The Castle-**

A pink castle with heart windows glistened in the light. Rose bushes of every color lined the walk way. A grand set of steps lead up to the doors, dramatically decorated. Error gasped at seeing the huge building in front of him. He quickly looked behind him, seeing the large gate way that was now opened. He could see the bright colors of other buildings, all bright colors mixing in with some softer ones, making a beautiful rainbow.

Fresh chuckled as he lead Error up the stairs and into the castle. The foyer was a light pink, mixing with other light colors. The grand stair way and everything sparkled. Elaborate paintings, fabrics and pictures lined the walls. The tiles were heart shaped, making Error gasp in delight. "This is gonna be our new home! This whole place, and the one's outside too, are yours." Seeing Error's bright happy expression made the whole thing worth it.

His SOUL jumped for joy when Error tugged him down and kissed him. **_"THaNK yOu~"_**

**-With Ink, A Few Hours Later-**

Ink sighed, feeling a bit tired. But at least it wasn't as much as last time. It made him wonder what was going on in Fresh's head. Then Ink shivered, he didn't want to know Fresh's thought processes.

But Ink had something important to do right now.

Right after he left Error, Ink knew he was in the wrong. He made a comment to watch over Error, he promised to! And what did he do? Snap as soon as he got tired, leave him alone for hours on end, and not help him at all. Did Error even eat when he was sleeping those days away? Ink shook his head as he opened the front door, he knew the answer was 'no.'. And that only made him more disgusted with himself.

"Error?" Ink called out when he walk into the living room. Once he saw no one there, he started to head to Error's room. "Error! Can you come out? I just want to talk to you." Ink lightly knocked on the door. He waited a few moments, only to get silence. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. _'Maybe I should give him some time to cool off. I did hurt his feelings after all...'_ With that he headed for his room. _'Maybe I should bake a cake later for a apology? He's never had anything solid or sweet yet.'_

The small smile that was growing on his face fell from horror once he opened his door.

All his paintings and drawings were torn and broken, paints splattered everywhere, his bed flipped and torn, his carpet stained and window shattered. But that wasn't what made his SOUL freeze.

On the wall, spray painted a bright purple, was written **_'HE IS MINE NOW!'._**

" _ERROR!?_ COME OUT RIGHT NOW!" Ink screamed out hysterically. Feet pounded across the wooden floor as Ink booked it back to Error's door. "PLEASE! ERROR!?" Ink shakily knocked on the door once more, knocks getting harsher and harsher when no one answered. "E-Error?! Please come out! I'm sorry!"

When one one answered, Ink decided enough was enough. He went to open the door, only to find it locked. Worry and panic started building up in his SOUL. "Error!?" Ink slammed his body into the door with a grunt, making the door burst open. "Error I-!" Ink started only to choke when he was met with a empty, cold room.

_'His drawings are gone.' _Ink thought to himself blankly. All the colorful scribbles that lined the wall were no longer there, his books gone, and after ripping open the closet, his pajamas that Ink made for him were gone too. Without another thought, Ink shot out of the room calling, begging for Error to come out and stop playing.__

__"ERROR!? IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!" Ink called out as he burst out of the house. "COME OUT!....PLEASE!" Ink gagged and fell to his knees. Rainbow colored ink eventually came out when it finally hit Ink that Error was long gone, that someone took him._ _

___'Who could have taken Error?!'_ Ink harshly tried to clean his face of the colorful ink. _'Nightmare and his gang? But wouldn't he have left a note if he wanted something in return?! Who else is there-?!'_ Ink shot up when he remembered the message on the wall, it was written with purple spray paint. Not paint, _spray_ paint. _'FRESH?!'__ _

__"Why would he take Error?!" Ink nearly tripped when he ran back to his room, trying to see if there was anything else that could help him find out just what is going on. "Or is it a diversion made by someone else?" Ink's sockets widened when he realized something. "....Nothing but my room is trashed....And Error would never go in there....."_ _

___'Did Error leave willingly?!'_ Ink slumped down, feeling so very tired. "Is this...my fault?" _'I never taught him stranger danger! I shouldn't have yelled at him! He was in a weak state, he is like a child after all! All they would have to do is give him some sweet words and he would go with them no problem.'__ _

__"Don't you worry Error..." Ink's head shot up, eyes blazing and SOUL beating with DETERMINATION. "I'll get you back no matter what."_ _

__"And whoever took you is going to **P A Y.** "_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fresh finally has Error in his grasp! And Ink has no idea what is going on or who truly has Error. He has suspicions, but he is going to look at every option before he goes into attack mode.
> 
> I chose UnderKeep because I think it would be one of the most colorful AU's. I have seen how the characters are dressed in it, I can see it being a very beautiful place if a bit gaudy in certain places. And now Error has the whole AU for himself to play in, Fresh made sure that no one would be in it. As the human's SOUL is fine, not shattered but contained, there is no way the AU can reset. Not even Rosey - who is the UnderKeep version of Flowey - can as they have been dusted.
> 
> Next chapter we see how Error is loving his new home with Fresh, and a little more on how Ink is doing after Error has been taken.


	12. A Companion For When You Get Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/CW6obB8dnHE
> 
> Some people have asked if they could make Fanart, and I don't mind if any of you do. I just ask that you tell me when your done and where it is at so that I can see it. I'm flattered and would love to see any artwork based off any of my stories. I never thought any of my stories would get this much attention to be honest, so it makes me so happy that people want to do fanart about it!
> 
> Having said that, look at the video above! I fangirled so hard at it! the song fits and the artwork is amazing! CreepyPSo on YouTube made it, and everytime I want it I'm smiling so hard that it hurts~! I never thought that someone would do this for one of my stories, and I just feel so happy that I could cry! Error is so adorable in this!
> 
> I am so sorry it took me so long to update as well, I was concentrating on my other stories more then this one as I had more ideas for it then this one at that time.

Watching Error run around looking at all the different elaborate and colorful things as they walked to their new room with a big grin made Fresh's SOUL dance. Error was jumping in place as he followed after him, leaving once something caught his eye only to come back in a few seconds, a hand holding onto the back of his jacket.

Error couldn't help but try to get a look at everything. The way the walls and floors sparkled from the light coming through the heart shaped windows made Error want to stop and stare. **_'All these new colors, this whole place...And it is all for me?'_** That made his face feel hot just thinking about it. The only thing stopping him from opening every door they pass is Fresh talking them to their room. Error giggled, he loved sleeping by Fresh, loved those few days where Fresh was with him in Ink's house, and now it would be like that everyday!

Soon they both stopped in front of a grand set of doors. It was huge, pink, and lined with black. It had delicate hearts all over it, the handles to the doors were even heart shaped as well.

"Well, here we are bruh!" Fresh laughed, hand on the handle. "Ya ready totes see the most radical bedroom ya could have ever freshly dreamed of?"

**"YeS!"** Error giggled out, bouncing in place and tugging at Fresh's arm. **"I WaNNa SEe!"**

Fresh laughed at his excitement, and then shoved the doors open. Without even thinking about it, Error shot into the room to look at everything.

The room itself was huge, walls a light pink and the floor covered in a black wood. A balcony, a big bed - _that looked like it could eat Error_ \- in the middle of the room colored pastel pink, a vanity, a few pink rugs in the shape of hearts, a fireplace, a coffee table, two black leather couches and a few love seats, a TV on the wall, and two doors leading into another room - _that was a closet apparently, but to Error it looked bug enough to be a room_ \- and a bathroom.

**"ThIS iS aLL MInE?"** Error questioned in awe, walking out into the balcony. The buildings below glittering in the light. It was like a sea of colors, making Error's eyes sparkle.

Just seeing Error's shining face was worth all the hard work Fresh put into cleaning up the place. Walking up behind Error, he wrapped his arm around him and pulled him to his chest. Fresh couldn't stop the grin growing on his face when Error immediately relaxed into his hold. "Ya got it bruh! Yous the Ruler here, anything and everything here is yours."

**"EvERyThINg.....RulER?"** Error suddenly frowned, tilting his head up to look up at Fresh. **"iF I'M ThE KING, lIkE iN tHE bOOks, WhaT ArE YoU?"**

Fresh hummed, leaning down to peck the smaller's forehead. "I'm the totally freshly radical knight!" Then he smirked, chuckling softly. "Your personal knight. My job is ta protect ya."

Error's eyes lit up, finally understanding. **"YoU DiD SaVE mE FRoM InK!"** Then he glanced down at the buildings, at Fresh, then at himself. **"HMMmmM...."**

"What's wrong Glitchheart?" Fresh asked concerned. Wasn't everything perfect now?

**"i'M NOt ColoRFuL....nOt LIkE yOU oR ThE thINgS doWN THeRE."** Error pouted sadly, sockets watering. All he wanted to be was colorful, to have just as many colors on himself as Fresh does. 

Fresh tilted Error's head back up, smiling down at him. "Is that all? I can fix that easily!"

Error's eyes brightened, a delighted gasp escaping him. **"YOu CaN?!"**

"Sure! There are tons of radical clothing here!"

**_-With Ink-_ **

Finding out where Nightmare lived was harder then Ink thought it would be. But he should have figured that out, secret hideouts are supposed to be secret for a reason.

So before he hit desperation - therefor doing something that he may or may not come to regret - he decided to ask for some help.

"Ink!" Dream gave a delighted smile once he saw the brush carrying skeleton come out of the portal. But once he caught sight of Ink's grim face, his smile dropped. "....What has my brother done this time?"

"It may or may not be him." Ink started, walking into the broken AU - _Nightmare really did hate his AU to the point of destroying it_ \- while the portal closed behind him. "I had a charge for a while, but someone decided to take him." Ink closed his eyes as if in pain. "Error - my charge - is very much like a child. I worry that whoever took him......"

Dream's eyes widened in horror and shock. "I didn't know-!" He shook his head, trailing off. "Why don't you start at the beginning? After that, we plan." Dream went on once he saw Ink opening his mouth to protest. "Rushing will not help Error, in fact it may even lead to his death."

That made Ink shut his mouth quickly, glancing to the side. Then he straightened and turned back to Dream. "It started when I was going to a AU for a short break, and made a promise...."

**_-With Error and Fresh-_ **

"Lookin' hella fine!" Fresh blushed brightly as he watched Error moving around in front of the mirror. "See, ya are totes colorful now."

**"i AM!"** Error laughed, swinging around his long sleeves. He was now wearing a bright yellow long open sleeved hoodie shirt that was dark blue on the inside and had hearts in other colors and shades all over it, it even had pockets in it and Error had the hood on. Error somehow found a skirt that was colored pastel rainbow that stopped at just above his knees. Under the skirt was a pair of shorts that was pale red with pale pink heats on it that stopped at his knees, then he had on leggings that was dark blue with stars of all colors on it. His shoes were gone, small bright red boots in their place now. And if he wasn't already colorful enough, Error put on tons of beaded bracelets of all colors, and even found big round glasses for himself to wear once he checked his old clothes pockets before he took them off. For some reason the glasses were familiar to Error even though he doesn't remember wearing them, so he kept them and put them on.

All-in-all Error looked like a walking talking rainbow that came in all shades, but to Fresh he looked more beautiful then ever with that happy smile on the his face.

Error, finishing looking himself in the mirror, bounded to Fresh with a wide grin. **"thAnk YoU~"** Giving Fresh a small peck on the lips.

Fresh hummed into the little kiss, pulling away after a few seconds. "Your welcome My Glitch Heart!" Grabbing Error's hands, Fresh got a serious face on. "Now Glitch Heart, we've gotta talk about my job."

It was a calculated risk telling Error - _or at least half truths about it_ \- what he does and that he would need to leave at times to do it. It was better for Error to hear it from him, as then he can control what is said and how it is explained. This makes sure that no one can take advantage of Error's confusion, like Ink, if they wanted to take him or hurt him. Fresh couldn't stop either, it would just make Ink more suspicious then he already is. And it will also make Error trust his word over others, because Fresh isn't the one lying to him about everything.

**"jOB?"** Error frowned, thinking about it. Worry creeping into his eyes. **"lIKe InK'S? YoUr gOiNg To LEaVe mE?"**

"Oh, no!" Fresh quickly gathered Error into his arms, lightly pecking the other's cheek. "I'd never leave ya Glitch Heart! Not like that unfresh Ink at least." Fresh leans back, tilting Error's head up a bit so that he was looking him in the eyes. "My job is different, I make totes radical fresh paradise!" Fresh grinned brightly. "They're so colorful and so bangin'! But," Here Fresh pouted in sadness. "not everyone can hang with it, they just can't handle the freshness of it. They don't wanna be colorful."

**"ThEY DON't?!"** Error's eyes widened in shock, not understanding how this could be. All he ever wanted to be was colorful, to be surrounded in color. So why shouldn't others want it to?

Fresh slowly shook his head. "No, but I'm gonna change that! That's my job, and Ink wants ta stop me." Here Fresh sadly frowned, rubbing Error's chin gently. "He wants ta fight me, so I can't take ya with me when I do my job. I swear ta ya that I will come back, never gonna leave ya like Ink did, I swear."

Error glanced to the side, worried but also not wanting to be alone. **"I..i UnDeRStaND....BuT..."** Error bit his lip, glancing up at Fresh shyly. **"i DoN'T wanT TO bE AlONe.....i DoN't wAnT TO bE aLoNE wAiTinG foR YoU...."** Little tears started to gather in his sockets. **"i-I....."**

"Shhh~" Fresh gently shushed Error cuddling him close in his arms. "I get whut ya are saying." And he did. Error was scarred by Ink and what he has done to him. It will take time for Error to ever want to be alone for any amount of time. While Error fully believed that Fresh would come back, he didn't want to be alone waiting for him to come home. Error had monophobia, or at the least a slight case of it now because of Ink. 

Fresh didn't want Error to be scared without him here, but he also didn't want to grab a random person and stuff them here with Error. He wouldn't chance Error like that, nor would he trust any random person. They need someone or something that can protect Error while Fresh was away, or at the least make sure Error doesn't try anything that would get himself hurt. Nothing that would take advantage of Error, would treat him with respect. Maybe even play with him or keep him entertained. But what kind of Monster can do that? And whoever it was needs to be loyal, not a pet because Error would have trouble taking care of one, but a-

Fresh's eyes lit up with a idea. "Error, I got a idea!"

Error sniffed, softly rubbing his eyes with his sleeves. **"YoU DO?"**

"Ya, totes gonna be so freshly radical!" Fresh laughed, tugging Error out of the room. "But first, we gonna need some beans and fake IDs."

**"BeaNS? IDs?"** Error's brows frowned, not understanding what Fresh was talking about.

"Don' worry ya pretty head Glitch Heart, Fresh will take care of everythin' ya need~"

**_-With Dream And Ink-_ **

"Okay first off," Dream began, giving Ink a look that screamed 'How can you be so stupid!' "you shouldn't have reacted like that to Error if what you are telling me is true. He's like a child in many ways! How did you think he was going to react to you screaming at him? With smiles and cookies?!"

"Error doesn't even know what cookies are...." Ink trailed off with a cough, glancing away from Dream's glare.

"That's not the point!" Dream harshly sighed, rubbing his closed eyes. "Okay! Okay.....I'll just come back to that later...." Dream glanced to Ink once he opened his eyes after a few moments, calming down a bit. "Now, you don't know who took him? How sure are you that someone actually has him?" Dream tilted his head in thought, thinking of all the scenarios. "What if he just ran before someone took him? Or after? He did get away from the 'white' by himself right? I mean, somebody may have tried but he might have got away and is now in someplace random...." Dream stopped, noticing Ink's rapidly paling face. 

Then Ink suddenly puked up a rainbow of colors in distress.

"INK?!"

**_-With Error And Fresh-_ **

**"woW!"** Error gasped and awed at every building they passed, not noticing all the looks he and Fresh were getting as Fresh held him by his hand, leading him to a 'Radical Surprise!'.

They were in a Ebbot City, buildings towering over them. Error couldn't help but marvel at all the sights and colors, things he has never heard before or seen. Humans of all kinds were walking about - _looking at them strangely, not the Error noticed. Fresh noticed, giving them all a terrifying grin when Error wasn't looking, making them pale and walk/run away._ \- and a few Monsters as well - _that also looked at them strangely, not because of the clothing even though it was strange, no because of what Error and Fresh were was the reason_ \- were out and about.

Now Fresh could see things going wrong - _as they might not find the right one at this AU_ \- but he was willing to try it for Error, and because he didn't see any other options. So he grabbed some gold, got some IDs so that no one would cause them trouble, changed the gold to dollars, and then made a portal to the AU he had in mind. The Original one to boot, and not to make it a UnderFresh, but to-

"Here we are!" Fresh cheered, pulling Error to a colorful building not too far from them. "Come on Glitch Heart, ya surprise is just in there."

A bright grin worked it's way up on Error's face as Fresh lead him to the building. Error glanced up at the sign, pouting when he couldn't read it. Fresh chuckled, pecking Error's pout before pulling him into the building.

Small items and doll houses were against one wall, colorful posters and leaflets were everywhere in the lobby. And at the front desk was a tall Monster with pretty eyes.

"Oh! Hello!" The female Monster gave a delighted but shocked smile at seeing the two come in. Fresh let go of Error's hand, letting him roam to look about as he went up to the front desk to talk to the Monster. "We rarely get Monsters to adopt, especially skeleton Monsters.....But that's fine!" The Monster chuckled before introducing herself. "I'm Mama Cry, owner of the Bitty adoption center."

"Yo! I'm Fresh, and I'm here ta get my Glitch Heart, Error," Fresh pointed to Error, who was standing on his tip toes to try and get a better look at one of the posters. "a companion."

"Ah, my I ask the reason as to why?" Mama Cry inquired, getting out the paperwork that would be needed. "I have to ask certain questions to see if you can adopt. I hope you understand."

"Nah, I got ya." Fresh waved off her concerns, he doesn't mind it at all honestly. He wants Error to get the perfect companion, and he can bend the truth a bit so that no one finds out just who they are. He made sure to tone down his slang, wanting to make sure the other understood him as well. "But I'll have ta be the one ta answer, Error doesn't really.... _understand_ a lot."

Mama Cry blinked at that, wondering what the skeleton was getting at. Seeing this, Fresh leaned over the desk a bit to whisper to her. "My Glitch Heart wasn't treated right before I found him if ya catch my drift. He's scarred and still has some issues left over from some certain people." At Mama Cry's grim look, he knew that she was reading in between the lines. "Error's very innocent, naive. And while I think that is just the bomb, someone could hurt him when I'm not there." Fresh rubbed the back of his head. "I got a job that is random at the best, I don' want Error ta be all alone once I'm gone, he has monophobia see? I also worry that he will get into something he shouldn't. Wanna get him someone so he's not alone and safe."

_'Abuse.'_ Mama Cry could cry at what this skeleton was implying, and glancing to Error who was looking at everything like he has never seen it before, she knew that he wasn't lying. This was going to be a delicate case it seems. It wouldn't be the first time that a abuse victim came to get a bitty to help them heal. It may take time, but she was willing to take however much was needed to get Error at least one bitty by the end of the day.

"Do you both live alone?" Mama Cry started her questions, needing to know the information with everything else. She would need to warn the bitties before Error came back, wouldn't want one of the bitties to trigger something from Error.

"Just me and Error." Fresh answered, still leaning on the table but no longer whispering. "We live in a big house, but it's just us."

"And jobs?" Mama Cry asked, wanting to know if Error had a job as well.

"Just me, and the hours and days are random." Fresh shrugged. "It pays well though, so it's worth it."

"I see...and your worried about Error being left alone during that time..." Mama Cry nodded, getting a feel for these Monsters. "I wouldn't recommenced a YanYan then, or any bitty that is on the more high maintenance side. Will you be getting everything for the bitty now? Or do you already have items needed?"

"We'll be gettin' everything today. Let Error and bitty pick it all out." Fresh leaned back once he saw the determined gleam in the other Monster's eyes. "My Glitch Heart deserves all the best things, so price is no issue." A love struck grin grew on his face. "I just want him ta be happy~"

Lifting a hand to her face, Mama Cry hid a smile at the other's face. _'Ah, love.'_ Giggling, she walked around the desk and to the start of the hallway. "Don't worry, we'll find your Date Mate the best bitty for him! The playpen is just down here. I'll go ahead and tell the bitties you are here and to be more gentle then usual." With that, she turned and walked down the hall.

Fresh coughed, turning bright purple at her words. His SOUL started doing flips. Not knowing what to do, he called for Error. "Error! Come on, time ta get ya a companion!"

Error blinked, turning away from the doll house he was looking at. "A COmpAnION? WHaTS ThAT?" Error asked as he stumbled up to Fresh. Fresh laughed, taking Error by the hand and leading him down the hallway.

"These are bitties, small Monsters." Fresh started to answer as the walked the short distance. "There are many different types, so ya gotta find the one that fits best for ya!" Fresh looked over his shoulder, shades going down and giving Error a wink. "This way ya ain't alone when I gots ta do my job!"

Seeing the awe and happiness all over Error's face was worth anything and everything in Fresh's eyes.

Soon they came to a room that was closed off with a baby gate, Mama Cry standing right by it. She turned to look at them with a smile. Fresh let go of Error and nudged him forward. Error gulped, shyly glancing up at Mama Cry.

"Hello Error, my name is Mama Cry." Mama Cry smiled softly down at the nervous skeleton. "We have some bitties in here that are up for adoption. Both you and the bitty has to agree with the adoption. The limit for adoption is eight. Do you understand?"

Error nodded with a hum, showing he understood what she was saying. Seeing that, she opened the gate for him to go through. "Take your time and don't rush it. I'll be at the front desk, so please let me know if you have any questions. Fresh, I have to ask you to stay on the other side of the gate unless needed to." Once Error was inside, she closed the gate. With that she turned and walked back to the front desk. While she would want nothing more then to help, she couldn't interfere in anyway just in case she would effect the adoption. Fresh could stay on the other side of the closed gate as he lived with Error, but shouldn't go into the room unless needed as the bitty is primarily for Error.

And also because she was short on staff for the day.

Error couldn't fight off the awed look on his face even if he tried. Tiny little skeletons and other Monsters were running around, playing, sleeping, or talking to one another. Quite a few Bitties were also looking at him in awe but also in fear, they have never seen such a tall skeleton before.

Going to a random part of the room, Error sat on the floor where a skeleton was at, curled into a little ball and sobbing his little SOUL out. The little skeleton stopped when Error plopped right by him, looking up at him with watery sockets. **"HI, I'M ErRoR!"**

One bitty - _a Edgy_ \- scoffed, but kept glancing from his hidden place behind a dollhouse not too far from where Error and the bitty was. The one Error went to meet - _a Cherry_ \- started sniffling then started to cry all over again.

**"DId....DiD i Do soMEtHIng WrONG?"** Error looked down at the small crying skeleton, feeling horrible. **"i'M SoRry!"**

Fresh snorted from where he was at, keeping a close eye on Error.

Hesitating for a moment, Error lightly poked the little one's head. **"ArE yOU OKaY?"**

"He's a Cherry, they always cry." Error jolted, turning his head to the side to see another little skeleton in a blue jacket. "I'm a Sansy by the way. Nice to meet you."

**"NiCe To MEeT yOU tOO~"** Error cooed out, making the Sansy turn a bight blue. Error glanced back to Cherry. **"DoN'T WoRRy, I USed TO cRY alL thE tIME tOO!"** Error brightly told the Cherry.

Cherry sniffed, finally looking up at that. Error smiled down at the little one, his free hand going to his tear marks. **"i CriEd sO mUCh, NOw I cAn NEvER sToP."** He giggled, not noticing the eavesdropper stilling or the Sansy wincing. **"thE VoICeS mAdE suRE oF ThAt....Or WoULD thAT bE INK?"** Error muttered to himself, thinking on it before shrugging. **"BuT it'S OKaY To cRY!"** Error quickly assured the little skeleton.

"Heh...." Sansy could feel some sweat gather on his skull at what the bigger skeleton was implying. Sure, Mama Cry had warned them a abused victim was looking for a bitty, but you don't really know what the other had went through until you see them or hear about it.

Error then noticed another skeleton in red hiding nearby behind a doll house. **"HeLLO!"**

Edgy tensed, then scoffed, walking out of his hiding place. He stomped closer to the other skeleton, scowling all the way.

**"NiCe TO mEeT YOu-"** Error started, finger going out to lightly touch the other.

"Don't-!" Sansy went to warn, but it was too late.

Error didn't even wince when the new comer chomped down on his finger, he just brightly smiled at him. **"i'M ErROr! WhO aRE YoU?"**

There was a pause, then the bitty let go and growled up at Error. "Why aren't ya screaming or cryin'?! I just bit ya!"

**"OnE TiME thE VoiCeS tOlD mE To BItE mY ArM Off."** Error calmly told the other, rubbing his left arm. **"BuT i StOpPed WhEn iT stArtEd bLEEdiNG. The vOICes Got ReAllY AnGrY aT ME."** Error then laughed. **"YoUr BiTinG DoesN'T HurT aLl thAt MuCh!"**

Error then glanced around the room, missing the Sansy and Edgy sharing a look. Error only looked back once the Cherry started crying again.

Edgy glanced around and noticed the other bitties staying away from the new potential Mother/Father and knew why. The reason? Because they are both skeleton Monsters. Monsters rarely if ever adopt a bitty, and with the Monster being a skeleton it was the weird factor. Not many bitties wanted to be adopted by one of their own kind, much less the same species. It was weird to them and new, that scared them. Humans were easy, Monsters not so much. They knew all the different type of humans, but never Monsters as they never adopted. This was new territory, one that many didn't want to chart.

Besides, these two Monsters had a feel to them. What kind of feel was it? Edgy had no idea. But it made almost all the bitties not come near the innocent Monster.

_'Cowards.'_ Edgy growled, not really seeing anything wrong with the dark skeleton. Sure, his past must be fucked up, but who's isn't? Edgy has been returned so many times he has lost count, and some - _most_ \- of those homes were horrible anyway.

"So, why are you getting a bitty?" Sansy asked, watching Error lightly pet the Cherry. Error perked up, looking to the Sansy with bright eyes.

**"FreSH WoRkS, AnD I DoN'T wanT TO bE aLOnE...."** Error shivered just thinking about it. **"SO hE tOOk mE HErE TO gEt A BiTTy So I wOUlDn'T BE alONE!"** Then Error lightly poked Sansy, making him jump in surprise. **"BuT i nEvEr KNEw YOu aRe aLL WeRE sO tINY!"** Error gave a delighted giggle. **"i cOUld FiT yoU iN mY hAnD!"**

Cherry sniffed, slowly getting back up. He twitched, getting the threes attention. ".....Mama...."

**"mAmA?"** Error titled his head, thinking about it before the light bulb went off in his skull. **"YoU wAnT MaMA CRY?"**

The Cherry gulped, shaking his head. Now Error looked confused, but Sansy and Edgy knew what was going on. Edgy scowled, taking a threatening step forward while the Sansy frowned. Sansy actually like Error and how innocent he was, like he hasn't seen the bad that the world had. But he knew in fact that Error has, and still came out so innocent. It made his protective instincts go through the roof if he was being honest.

Edgy on the other hand, wanted Error because he knew what it was like to be abused. Not all homes are nice and safe, some make you wish they would dust you to get over it. But unlike him, Error still has that bright smile and naive gleam in his eyes that believed that everything will get better. Was it so wrong to want that kind of Ma? To be loved and protect him in return? 'But this dang Cherry is getting in my way!'

Cherry could only cry. This tall skeleton Monster was so nice to them, unlike any other human was. Cherry was a very sensitive Monster, he can feel other SOULS better then other bitties. And Error's was so nice. It felt safe and happy with a slight sad undertone to it. But he also understood. Error cried so much he has tear stains left over from it, he comforted him, giving him soft pats. Most humans don't even glance his way, as he stays away from even his own kind because he cries so much more easier than even them. It was nice to have someone to say it was okay to cry. That it was okay to be himself.

**"WhaT'S WRonG?"** Error glanced to all three of them, not understanding what was going on. He turned to look at where Fresh was leaning on the baby gate. **"FrESH!"**

Hearing Error call for him, Fresh quickly hopped over the baby gate - making quite a few bitties run for cover - and go over to Error. "Whut is up My Glitch Heart?" Fresh knelled down next to Error, grinning down at the little bitties. "Ya find one that makes ya happy?"

**"i DOn'T kNoW WhaT hE wAnTs."** Error pointed to the Cherry, who was shivering at the glare that he was getting from the Edgy, and the frown directed at him from the Sansy. **"hE sAiD MaMA, So i ThOUghT he WAntEd mAmA cRY. BUT he shOOk hiS hEaD."**

"Hmmmm, I see." Fresh tapped his chin in thought, then chuckled. He had a good idea what was going on, but decided to play along with all of it. His Error was so happy after all, even confused as he is. So Fresh looks down at the Cherry. "Whut'cha want little dawg?"

Sansy mouthed the word 'Dawg' while Edgy was watching Fresh wearily. Cherry however took in a deep breath. "I.....I want....Error to be my Mama!" Cry cried out slowly, only to end it in a rush.

"You little bitch!" Sansy quickly moved, grabbing a hold of the Edgy before he could jump on the crying Cherry. "He's going to be my Ma!"

**_'What's a Mama anyway? Or a Ma?'_** Error thought to himself in confusion. But he shrugged it off, maybe it was one of those 'nicknames'. All he could get out of this is that Cherry and Edgy wanted to come with him, or at least that was what he thought they meant. **"CaN'T I TaKE aLL Of YOu?"**

That made all the three little bitties freeze. Fresh chuckled at their little shocked looks. Fresh then tilted his head to look at Error's bright smile, the things he would do for him...."Ya, why not? Mama Cry said that the limit was eight. Three would be radical! Unless...." Here Fresh turned back to the bitties, grin going down a size. "Ya don' want to?" Because if that was the case, then there was going to be issues if they made Error so much as frown.

"Yes!" The Cherry cried out, stumbling over to Error. The Edgy, not wanting for the two Monsters to change their minds and is willing to put up with the lazy fucker and the crybaby, all but flung himself to Error, nibbling on his shirt.

Sansy thought about it for a moment, but glancing into Error's expecting eyes just made him sigh and teleport over as well. "Heh, sure. Why not?"

Error gave a quiet squeal, reaching down for them. Fresh could feel his SOUL dancing at Error's joy filled face. Seeing him light up when the little bitties settled in his hands was worth any hardship.

And the greatest thing is that this endears Error all the more to him. After all, Fresh is the only one to take Error's wants and needs in account. Fresh is the only one truly watching out for him, that must mean he's safest with Fresh. And if these Bitties become a problem, they are easy to get rid of. He could just pin the blame on Ink if he has to, easy.

"Well, lets get whut we need!" Fresh cheerfully said, helping Error and leading him out of the play room. "Ya likin' ya surprise Glitchy?" Fresh couldn't help but ask, wanting-no _needing_ to hear Error's conformation.

**"YES! ThANk YOu FreSH!"** Error cooed out happily, cuddling the little bitties closer. **"yOu mAkE ME sO hapPy!"**

That alone made Fresh's year.

"Oh! Did you find someone?" Mama Cry asked softly once she saw the two Monsters coming out into the lobby, two teen aged girls at the front desk now. One was a stern looking girl with long black hair, the other had short blond hair and seemed much more lively.

"Yep, my Glitch Heart found himself three companions." Fresh gestured to the bitties in Error's arms. "Whut do we need ta do now?"

Mama Cry motioned for Fresh to come to her so that he could fill out the paperwork needed, leaving Error standing by the two girls.

Error softly sat the tree bitties down on the table. **"hErE YoU gO!"** Giving them a soft smile, Error started tugging on his hood. **"SoOn We'Ll Be GOINg hOME!"**

"What's home like?" Sansy asked, curious about what their home would be like now.

"And are ya goin' to name us?" Edgy put in, wanting to know of he was going to get a kick ass name or something like 'Princess Boo Boo'. His last few homes had taught him that some names are way better then other names.

"HoME iS lArGE anD CoLORfuL! iT hAs hEaRTS shAPEd WiNDoWS!" All three bitties blinked at that short description before mentally shrugging. They'll see the house soon enough. "AnD Don'T YOu alREaDY hAvE nAmEs?" Error asked in confusion. He was pretty sure they introduced themselves as 'Sansy', 'Edgy' and 'Cherry'.

"Their not really names, it's what we are. like your a skeleton Monster, but no one is calling you that." Sansy explained, making Error's eyes light up in understanding.

**"i SeE...."** Error hummed, thinking about it before grinning. Pointing to Edgy he started naming them. **"RuBY."** Then he pointed to Cherry. **"ROsE."** And finally Sansy. **"AzURe."**

Rose flushed, liking his name while Azure just shrugged, it wasn't the worst out there. Ruby on the other hand wanted to know just where his new Ma came up with the name ideas. They weren't the worst, but they for sure wasn't the best. "Ma? Why these names?"

**"BeCAuSe thEy'RE cOLORs~"** Error cooed out, making Azure laugh and Ruby face palm. "Of course, why not?!"

Rose lightly tapped Error's hand, making him look to the little skeleton. Rose then pointed to Fresh. "Who?" Seeing Error's confusion, Rose asked a different question. "Dada?"

Before Error could open his mouth - _and ask just what is a 'Dada'_ \- the blond haired girl giggled. "Oh? Is this how skeleton Monsters adopt children? I mean, without the parts, I understand not having any other choice!"

The stern faced girl frowned at other girl, who paid no attention to her. Error just blinked, not understanding while the bitties tensed. The girl went on, not noticing how Fresh twitched not too far away.

"So, what gender are you anyway?" The blond went on to ask, looking Error up and down. "And what are you wearing?! Those colors don't go together!"

Error frowned, looking down at his colorful clothing. **"bUT fREsH SaID i LoOK GooD...."**

The girl snorted, crossing her arms. "Probably just saying it so you don't cry, you little baby? Should you really be adopting a bitty let alone three? How old are you-AH!" The girl sudden cried out, her lift hand going to her right. Looking down to see what caused the sudden pain, she was greeted with tiny little bones sticking out of her hand.

"Don' talk to my Ma like that ya good for nothin' Bitch!" Ruby growled out, eye glowing with red magic. "Just 'cause my Ma looks better then ya could ever be doesn't mean ya can take it out on him!"

"I suggest you leave." Azure darkly stated, eye socket empty and dark as he starred up at the teen. "No bitty would want you, not with that attitude."

Rose sniffed, taking a deep breath, and then screamed out for all he was worth. "DADA!"

Before the girl could even do anything, a finger tapped her on the shoulder. Sharply turning, she was greeted with another colorful skeleton Monster, but this one was taller then her.

"Now, I'm sure ya aren't pickin' on my lovely Gitch Heart are ya?" He leaned close, his shades dropping a inch. One lone heart eye starred at her, purple magic swimming from his sockets. Gulping, the girl shook her head. "I know my new kids may be loud, but what kids ain't? Why don' ya apologize and leave before things get.... **U G L Y ?** "

The stern girl cracked a smile at how fast the blond stuttered a apology and how fast she ran out of the building.

Fresh grinned, pushing back up his shades. Turning to look at Error and the bitties. he softly patted the angry one's head and gave the others a nod. "Ya did good protectin' him."

This was perfect for Fresh. Little protectors to keep Error happy, but also making Error more endeared to him. With the bitties calling him 'Dad' and Error 'Mom', it was even better. No one would be taking Error from him, as to others they are in a romantic relationship. And while Fresh would love to make Error confirm that, he had to play it safe. Error didn't understand such things, but he will eventually. Soon Error will know that Fresh only wants him to be happy, wants what's best for him. That Fresh knows best, is just looking out for him. Fresh can play nice, he can let these bitties make Error smile and laugh while he's gone because they will only be loyal to Error and Fresh. They wouldn't take Error from him, not wanted to separate their 'Mother' and 'Father'. It also was a good feeling being called that with Error being the Mother. Yes, everything will work out in the end for Fresh with Error smiling happily at the end, making his SOUL flip and flop.

And if the bitties become a problem, then Fresh will deal with them.

After all, Error's happiness was all that mattered and he would do anything for Error to keep him happy and safe.

**Anything.**

"Now that that's out of the way, let's get ya a little crib!" Fresh grinned down at the bitties, wrapping a arm around Error's shoulder. "Ya need a crib as pretty as ya Ma, ya hear me?"

Error gave a delighted smile, tugging at his hood while the bitties nodded in agreement with Fresh. **"pReTTy?"**

"The prettiest!"

The stern girl and Mama Cry shared a smile, feeling nothing but positive feelings from the couple in front of them. Seeing such love was always a rare thing and one to be treasured.

**_-With Ink-_ **

"Okay, I think we covered all the worst case and best case scenarios. Plus everything in the middle." Dream sighed, rubbing his eyes at all the paper surrounding them. "And everything that you did wrong."

"So, what do we so then?!" Ink, by now, was a jittery mess. He looked one step away from a panic attack or from someone putting him in a nice padded room with a straight jacket tied tightly on. "Error could be _anywhere_ or with _anyone!_ "

"Well, the first thing we have to do is either spread out the word that he is missing across the AU's, but there are too many of them to do that in a timely manner." Dream sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Best thing to do now is to go to our friends in the Original AU's and let them spread the word to their own copies. After that, we can act normal as we look. If Error is taken, someone might speak up about it later on as to threaten or hold something over you. If we act normal, we don't give anything away, but we will still be secretly looking and getting out the word about your missing charge."

"Isn't there anything else we could do?" Ink whispered sadly, tears gathering in his eyes as he glanced to Dream pleadingly. "Error could be _hurt_ right now - he could be turning to _dust_ right now!" The Creator choked out, forcing down the colorful vomit that wanted to come back up again down.

"We have no idea where he is!" Dream snapped right back, patients running thin. "If we go about this willy nilly, then _we_ might be the reason he gets hurt or worse; dusted!" Dream stopped himself at Ink's heartbreaking sob and sighed harshly, calming himself down. "If we catch word of him, then we can actively hunt where he was sighted or ask around the place. Sooner or later, my Brother will turn up or one of his 'friends' will. We can try to find out of he has him then - without giving anything away just in case he doesn't have him. This is all we can do now Ink. I'm sorry."

It took over a hour for Ink to stop sobbing.

It took over two hours for Ink to be ready to even try to go to any of the Original AU's to spread the word.

First stop - The First And Original UnderTale, the first of them all and the only one Ink didn't create.

**_\- BittyTale-1 -_ **

"This looks radical!" Fresh beamed at all the stuff in the shopping cart, pushing it out the store and into the bitty center it was connected to. "We gots everythin'?"

"We got the bitty house." Azure started to list off, pointing to the huge box that held a mansion. Almost like a doll house really. "And the furniture and paint for it too. Clothes, things to make clothes, and other living necessitates as well as food....I think were good."

"And yous not only sayin' that 'cause we got ya some ketchup and ya want to eat it right away?" Fresh smirked while Azure flushed, looking away with a cough. "Nah, don' worry about it. Now, ta get your Ma and My lovely Glitch Heart."

It wasn't hard to find Error and the other two, as they were in a little play corner that was set of for kids and bitties waiting for whatever reason. Error had went off to explore while Fresh had been paying for everything and waiting to be ringed out, Rose and Ruby going with Error to keep him safe and company. Azure stayed with Fresh, just watching him. Fresh wasn't bothered by it, loving that Error was so happy and ignoring the looks he was getting from the other customers. Although Azure did ask him if it was okay to call him 'Dad' or if he wanted to go by 'Fresh'. Fresh, wanting to reinforce his relationship with Error and to bring his little Glitch Heart closer to him, told him 'Of course I'm Dad!' with no hesitation.

Fresh gave Mama Cry a nod as he pushed the cart to where Error and the two bitties were, Azure teleporting to stand near Error.

**"-pInK. bUT i alSO ReaLly liKE gReEN tOO. aLL shAdES...i CaN't pICk a FavoRITE colOR! thEy'RE alL tOO GoOD! I _hatE_ whITe thOUGh."** Error pouted as he pilled up the colorful blocks up to make a tower. **"ruBY REd, roSEy poEsY, WhAT dO yOU thINK?"**

"I don' know much about colors Ma, but I do like red the best. Don' know about shades or whatever though." Ruby admitted as he scratched the back of his skull, glancing over to Fresh who was now standing behind Error. "Hey Pops." Ruby then glanced to Azure with a slight frown. "Lazy Fucker."

"Hey now, watch the lingo there. Unfresh words are not going to fly." Fresh warned with a frown. Sure, he could censor the words, but he didn't want to show off his magic in this AU and start something. What if the bitties get hurt? Error wouldn't be happy then, he might even cry!

"Sorry Pops...." Ruby pouted, crossing his arms and looking away with a frown.

"I.....I like soft colors...." Rose muttered out to Error, who nodded in response before glancing to Azure and Fresh in question. "....They're calming....."

"My radical Glitch Heart, ya know I think all colors are the bomb diggity!" Fresh grinned brightly as he lowered his glasses and looked down at Error. "It's why I totes like lookin' at ya so much! Ya bring so much color ta my life~!"

Error giggled, hands going to mouth as he slowly stood. The bitties teleporting to sit on Error's shoulders.

"Hmmm..." Azure hummed, thinking about it before lazily shrugging. "I guess blue."

**"blUE iS niCE. ReD iS tOO...i likE thE raINboW."** Error nodded in agreement as he talked to the bitties while Fresh took some paperwork from Mama Cry, as well as some pamphlets. Fresh knew they would have to come back to this AU for checkups and other things, so he wanted to make sure he had a paper trail here.

"Come on Glitch Heart, we gots everythin' we need!" Fresh brightly stated, lightly nudging Error forward before he grab onto the cart - which he also bought so that they could wheel everything into the portal easier then carrying it and chancing dropping something breakable. "Time to show the kids our totally radical and freshly cool crib!" Fresh didn't care to watch his words anymore, he had the bitties and that's all that mattered right now.

Error skipped out of the center, face bright and happy as the bitties held onto Error's jacket for dear life. They had gotten a box to put the bitties in, but Error had nearly cried about putting them into a white box for stars know how long. To strive off a panic attack, Mama Cry let them go without the box after Fresh had explained that Error had been trapped in a white room for years and hurt in there. Fresh was not about to let the bitties go into the box if Error was so against it, seeing the little glitch frown hurt Fresh so much. The bitties didn't care for the box, but made sure to put up a fuss about going in it when Error showed he didn't want them in there. All together, it made sure that the bitties didn't go into the white box.

Glancing around, Fresh jerked his head to the nearby alleyway, making Error nod and skip into it. All three bitties barely had time to blink before a colorful portal opened up right in front of them, with Error skipping through it with Fresh right behind him.

Azure's jaw dropped, Ruby nearly fell off Error's shoulder and Rose was frozen at the sight of the huge pink castle in front of them.

**"SEE!"** Error brightly grinned while Fresh was too busy laughing at the bitties expressions. **"i tOLd yOU ouR hoME hAD HEaRT shAPEd winDOWs!"**

"Totes forgot ta mention that Error's a Ruler here and that our crib is in another AU?" Fresh snickered as he wheeled the cart into the castle with Error following after him. "Welcome home my freshly rad boys!"

Error could only sigh in bliss, loving everything at that moment.

"RULER?!" Ruby exploded, looking to his Ma, then to Pops in shock and amazement. There was no way in hell that a Ruler of such a pretty place would want him, there was no way. He could feel tears starting to build up, be he forced them away. He wasn't like he new brother, Rose!

"....Heh!" Azure couldn't help but laugh at it all. Of course his abused Mom was a ruler, why not? The thing about AU's caught his attention, but he knew about the theory. Never thought that this would be the way he found out it was true though.

"DON'T LAUGH YOU LAZY-HRHH!" Ruby caught himself off when he caught Pops's look, remembering the other's words from before.

"Watch that colorful lingo." Pops warned once more, the grin somewhat unsettling with the stern yet bright words.

"....Mama's pretty enough to be a King or Queen....Not surprising..." Rose sniffed, wiping away his tears. Mama is so bright and colorful, that he looked like he belonged in such a place that was before and all around him. So Mama being a Ruler didn't phase Rose so much as the others.

**"REaLLy?!"** Error gushed, flushing brightly at the complement, tugging lightly at his rainbow skirt.

"Of course ya are Glitch Heart!" Fresh quickly assured his Error, his shades showing 'YOU'RE CUTE!' on them. "You're the finest radical piece of Monster ta ever grace the Multiverse!" The way Error blushed and shyly smiled at this made Fresh want to purr and pick up Error, but cuddling will have to wait until later. Better to set things up for the bitties now rather then later.

If nothing else, Error's life is way more colorful in more ways then one with the new additions to his life. It made him warm just thinking about it, thinking about how much Fresh has done for him. Fresh was his most favorite Monster in the whole Multiverse!

Maybe he should find a way to show that? But Fresh deserved so much, how could Error find something?

Something burned in Error, he would find something for Fresh. He just hasn't found anything yet.

"Come on bruh, let's set up the radical crib the three colors will stay at."

Error jerked at attention at the call, beaming at seeing Fresh grinning down at him. **"okAY!"**

Seeing Error's smiling face, beaming at him, made Fresh's SOUL burn tenderly and soar. He would do anything to keep that look on the other's face.

**_Anything._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry it took me so long to update, but I had too many ideas for my other stories at the time. Please don't worry about this, this story is not being abandoned. A lot of people have asked me if this story as well as Healing What Has Been Broken have been abandoned, they have NOT been abandoned. I have way too many ideas for both of these stories to just let them go. But I do have other stories, so updates are going to be slow. Forcing myself to write anything will not help anyone. That makes for a crappy chapter and may make me hate the story, I don't want that. So I must ask you all to have patience with me, I do have a life and can't be writing stories all the time everyday even if I want to.
> 
> Now, what Fresh is doing is not healthy if you couldn't tell. Gifting someone something to get them to like you is pretty normal manipulation and is even standard practice in relationships of any kind. But it is innocently done in those instances, you don't actively think that if I get them this, then they will trust in me, like me, grow to love me and trust only me. Maybe the 'like me' part, but not the others. Never mind the fact that Fresh is willing to kill the three of them if anything happens or if he deems it for the best for Error - this is emotional manipulation even if Fresh just wants Error to be happy and isn't holding it over Error to get him to do what he wants. He is using the bitties to manipulate Error, not giving them out of pure attentions. Also take in account that Fresh is twisting his words about his 'job' and everything else. Fresh is willing to do anything for Error and what is best for him, even if it Error doesn't know what is going behind the scenes, that the other side of the curtains may be stained with blood and dust if it comes to that.
> 
> Please remember that there are a ton of different yandere types - the most stereotypical one is insane and willing to kill everyone and anything, even the person they want. But this isn't always the case, I find it weird that they are willing to do that - killing friends and family - and making the person they want hate them or worse, kill them off just to have the dead body with them. Kind of defeats the purpose, right? Is that only me? Emotional Manipulation - any kind really now that I think about it - makes sense, killing off their Mother and Father doesn't to me unless they are being abused or something. Because we all know the person is going to find out if you do kill them, they always do in the stories.
> 
> Fresh is willing to put up with other people and Monsters if it makes Error happy, and as long as he is number one in Error's eyes. To be honest, Fresh is more willing to ask Error what is up if he gets jealous over killing the other first if Error seems to like the other, he doesn't want to make Error unhappy and lie to him if he has to kill the other. - He might kill them in secret though if it is worth it in his eyes. - As long as Error says he loves Fresh more or anything along those lines, the other will be safe and Fresh will just hog Error to himself or make sure that Error doesn't spend as much time with the other person. He isn't the type to go on a killing rampage unless something big happens. Or, big in his mind at least. Doing so might make Error scared or sad after all.
> 
> But this doesn't change the fact that Fresh can and will kill for Error, just to keep the other happy and safe with him. There is also the case of Error showing more love to someone else or god forbid kiss someone else. Fresh would never blame his Glitch Heart for anything, so the other person is at fault, and going to die in a painful way sooner rather then later. Just not where Error can see it.
> 
> The next chapter has Error bonding with his bittes and Fresh before Fresh has to go to his 'job'. Then Error accidentally goes on a little adventure and meets a new friend and protector along the way.
> 
> Words: 9,094


End file.
